Obediance
by BomberBrat
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have been together for a few weeks, Deidara seems to have deeper feelings, and Sasori finally admits he's in love. Will everything go smoothly for the two artists, or not? Lots of lemons, Bondage, S/M.
1. You Are Just a Dog on a Leash

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, I do not own Deidara or Sasori(It makes me sad cuz I know it'll never happen )

**WARNING:** This story contains YAOI/Shounen-ai(that's boy on boy lovin ) if you don't like it don't read, if you do yay! enjoy

**AN:** I know, I pump out fics like I'm taking a shit, anyways I decided since everyone seemed to love my fic 'Lessons in true affection' so much that I was going to write a sequel( mostly for tiki-sama and mostly again inspired by the bondage song..)

Chapter 1-

**You are Just a Dog on a leash**

-------------------

It had been only two short weeks since Sasori had begun his relationship with Deidara, and much to his surprise, the younger man was handling everything quite well.  
He had never had a pet as disobedient as the blond.  
On the upside the bomber now kept his distance from the older man at all times, he no longer barged into the redheads room uninvited, and best of all, he only spoke when spoken to.  
This was Sasori's heaven, he got all the peace and quiet he wanted, and to top it all off, now he had the blond ready and willing to obey his every whim, life was great.

The blond sat on his bed with a small first-aid kit, stitching up one of the many gashes on his body, he'd gone to Kakuzu so many times in the past couple weeks that the ex-waterfall ninja had finally just snapped and told him.

'If your going to keep re-opening the fucking wounds, do it your god damned self'

So that's what he was doing, and he wasn't going to lie, he was terrible at it.  
'_FUCK_' he thought throwing down a small pair of scissors. '_Why did I get myself into this shit_'

He loved being with Sasori, that wasn't his issue at all, he just hated having to be a slave to the older mans demands, he was trying his best, but lets face it, he wasn't exactly know for his ability to take orders.

'_At least I'm with him..._' he had to repeated it about a thousand times a day in his head.

He wasn't sure all these injury's were really worth the momentary bliss of sex with the redhead.  
He couldn't even say hello to the other without being slapped, it wasn't any better then litterly being the older mans pet dog, hell Sasori treated his puppets with more affection then the blond.  
He sighed deeply, picking the scissors back up and continuing to mend his wounds, it was pointless, seeing as though Sasori would re-open them in a few hours anyway, but at least they would be better for a little while. He decided he needed to ask the other for permission to speak to him, and then he needed to talk to him about all this god damned abuse.  
Sasori sat, waiting night had fallen, and usually by this time, his pet was already at the door, and begging for his nightly fuck. He decided it would be best if he went and looked for the blond, go knows what he was up to.  
Deidara looked at the clock cursing when he read the time '_Shit, ten already, I better move my ass or Danna is going to be a lot harder to deal with_' his thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding at his door, shit, speak of the devil.

"Just a second, un." he said cutting the extra threat off of his last set of stitches.

He got up slowly moving to the door, he didn't even have time to turn the knob and it was flung open violently, revealing a very angry ginger on the other side.  
Sasori barged into the blonds room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sit, Pet" he commanded.

The blond rolled his eyes, plopping himself back down onto his bed.  
"Its nearly ten thrity Pet, what have you been doing, you know what happens when you make your master wait"  
Deidara said nothing, lowering his eyes nervously, great all that time spent mending himself was going to be pointless in a few seconds.

"Speak,Pet"

"I'm sorry Master, I was tending to my injuries, and I lost track of the time, un, I apologize"

Sasori moved to stand menacingly in front of the other man, crossing his arms.

"That is no excuse for tardiness, and I will not tolerate it" he said pulling what appeared to be a thick leather collar and leash from his cloak and slipping it around the blonds neck.  
"Come, we've wasted to much time with this nonsense" He pulled the leash roughly dragging the younger ninja behind him and back to his room.

Deidara quickened his pace following the other closely so as not to be choked by the collar.  
When they reached Sasori's room redhead pulled violently on the leash dragging the other inside quickly and locking the door. He shoved Deidara harshly to the floor before wandering over to his stereo and switching it on, turning the volume up to drowned out the noise he knew the blond would soon be making.  
He then moved where he had thrown Deidara, picking up the leash and disconnecting it from the collar, only to drag the blond onto the bed and snap the collar to one of the many rings attached to it.

"for your insolence, Pet, tonight you do not have the privilege of sight" He said as he reached into a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a blindfold, slipping it over his pet's eyes. Rummaging through the drawer further he pulled out a set of leather restraints,

"Nor do you have the privlage, of touching me, one more act of defiance and I will take your voice as well, do you understand"

Deidara nodded his head, he hated the damned blindfold, the gag was the last thing he wanted at this point. Sasori reached up and pulled the tie from Deidara's hair, he hated that ridiculous ponytail.  
Reaching under his bed, Sasori pulled out the instument he would be using to punish his disobediant pet tonight, a black leather studded paddle.

"Turn over onto your stomach, Pet"

Deidara obeyed, twisting his body so that he was laying face first on the lush pillows beneath his head, and raising his ass into the air, he wasn't stupid, he knew what was coming next.  
'**Crack**'  
Deidara bit his lip when the paddle made contact with the tender flesh of his rear, Sasori raised the paddle again, bringing it down harder.  
'**Crack**'  
The blond could barely take it anymore, he had almost blown his load with the first two strikes, he knew if he came without the scorpions permission, he would be in deep shit. Sasori noticed the younger mans uncomfortable wiggles and reached over onto the nightstand, he had almost forgotten that Deidara could almost never last without a cock ring on when it came to being paddled. Slipping the cock ring onto Deidara's leaking member Sasori again reached over to his nightstand opening the top drawer and pulling out a large purple vibrator. He flipped the switch on casually, and placed the tip against the blonds back, running the large toy down his spine teasingly.

Deidara shuddered,'_Oh fuck me_.' he thought, '_Great_'  
He had no time to think as the vibrating object was thrust roughly inside him, biting his lip so hard that it began to bleed, '_fuck that hurt_!'  
Sasori smiled, leaning close to Deidara's ear and whispering.

"Now, Pet, I have some work to finish up on my new puppet, if you can sit still and behave until I'm done, then you will regain your sight, and I will fuck you myself, if not, you get to stay this way until morning, is that clear"  
Deidara nodded.  
"Good, boy" Said the redhead moving from the bed back to his workbench and continuing to work on his latest creation.

'_Just peachy!_' he thought, not only was he tied down with a vibrator in his ass, but he couldn't cum if he wanted to, and the icing on the cake, he had to stay like this for god knows how long while his Danna sat three feet away from him, working on a puppet, this was hell.  
Four hours went by as Sasori continued to work on his puppet, making sure he was good and finished before sealing it into a scroll.  
He hadn't heard a peep out of Deidara the whole time. He had behaved quite well.  
Deidara was growing impatient, his erection throbbing painfully, Sasori needed to get over here and fuck his brains out, like right now.  
Sasori moved over to his bound pet, removing the vibrator quickly and slipping the blindfold from his eyes.

"Turn over, Pet"  
Deidara obeyed silently, turning over onto his back and looking up at his Danna with lust filled eyes.

"You did an excellent job, I hadn't expected you to stay so quiet" Sasori said as he slowly removed his pants to reveal his throbbing erection.  
"It would be a shame to let this go to waste" he said, inserting a finger into the blonds entrance,

"After all, you're all nice and ready"  
Deidara shivered as the redhead's finger probed his entrance, knowing the other would take his time, just to torture him.  
The scorpion removed his finger quickly, replacing it with his aching length, thrusting into the blond roughly.  
Deidara had to fight hard not to cry out as his already abused prostate was slammed into mercilessly. The redhead didn't last long and came quickly spilling his seed inside the younger man.  
Rolling off of the abused blond, he layed down next to him, reaching a hand out to stroke his hair playfully.  
Deidara mustered up his courage and spoke, without the older mans consent.

"Master, un"

Sasori looked at the disobedient blond questioningly.

"Yes, pet?"

Deidara lowered his gaze, knowing from the tone of his masters voice, that he was in trouble.

"Why don't you ever take me anywhere? Why don't you ever make love to me without hurting me? Why can't you show me a little respect, and treat me like a proper boyfriend"  
Sasori scoffed at the questions, yanking violently on the strands of hair he had in his hands.

"This isn't about love Pet, I'm not your silly boyfriend, I am your Master"

"Yes, but..." He was cut off as Sasori slapped his cheek.

"No buts, what we have together isn't about such stupid things, it's about obedience, maybe if you listened to me more often I would treat you better"  
Deidara turned his head away from Sasori speaking meekly.

"Yes, Master"  
Sasori kissed Deidara's cheek gently, removing the restraints that held him in place and wrapping his arms around the younger man. Who looked up defiantly, licking the redheads face.

"Just for that, Pet, You get to wear that cock ring all night, don't even think I'm finished with you yet."  
Deidara blinked, sticking his tounge out defiantly at the older man, who promptly captured it with his teeth, pulling the blond into a passionate kiss.  
Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Play With Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own Deidara or Sasori (well in my head I own Deidara, but that's not the point)

**Warning!:** This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai( WOOO hot MAN on MAN action!) If you don't like it don't fucking read it, Anyways if you do like it HIGH FIVE! enjoy!!

**AN:** So here's the second chapter, the first wasn't that great I know, I hope this makes up for it. It gets better I promise, I decided to edit and re-post all of this so I hope you all enjoy the edited-ness...

Chapter 2-

**Play with me  
----------------------------**

Deidara was pacing his room, furiously.  
Last night hadn't gone as well as Deidara had hoped it would.  
Halfway through their second time making love, he had fucked up again, and this time royally, Sasori had finally had enough, and sent him away.

His punishment, he had to wear this damned cock ring until ten o'clock tonight, and if he was even one minute late, no sex.  
Compared to this physical abuse was nothing, this was hell, this was the worst form of torture the blond had ever endured. His cock was in so much pain, he couldn't stand it, he needed release, and it sure as hell couldn't wait until ten tonight.  
That was six hours from now, he had time, yeah plenty of time to take care of his little 'problem' and put the cock ring back on.  
What Sasori didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The blond sat down on his bed softly, casually moving his hands and unbuttoning his pants, reaching down to the base of his swollen member and gently removing the cock ring placing it on his nightstand.  
The tounge from his hand- mouth darted out licking at his member teasingly. Moving his other hand into his pants along with the first, he grabbed himself and began to pump slowly.  
The blond leaned back onto his bed panting heavily, moaning out Sasori's name, so completely involved in his own pleasure, he didn't even hear the doorknob turning.

Sasori walked into the last scene he had expected to see that night.  
His blond lover was sprawled out on the bed in front of him, with his hands down his pants, moaning loudly, the cock ring Sasori had ordered stay on, was laying discarded on the nightstand.

The redhead was enraged, he moved to his pet quickly grabbing him by his long hair

"What do you think your doing?" he spat Deidara snapped out of his fantasy world quickly removing his hands from his pants, and looking up with lust-filled eyes at his master.

"Master...I..." He was cut off as he was sharply smacked across the face with what appeared to be a riding crop.

"Did I say you could speak, you disobedient little slut?!"

Deidara shook his head no in response, moving his hand to clutch his throbbing cheek.

"Not only do you deliberately disobey my orders, you touch yourself without my permission!!"

He moved closer to the blond, his grip on the riding crop so tight his knuckles were white, raising it above his head he brought it down swift and harshly on the blonds hands.

"Tonight, you have no hands, your lucky I'm not going to cut them off for this insubordination!"

He pulled the younger man to his feet by his hair and continued forward, dragging the blond to his chambers.

He flung the door to his chambers open violently, throwing the younger ninja harshly to the bed, and moving quickly to his workbench and beginning to dig around. When he found what he was looking for he moved back over to the bed and his insufferable pet.

"Strip!" He demanded "Then strap yourself into the restraints on the headboard"

Deidara nodded, and did what he was told.  
Sasori stood by the edge of the bed, and stripped his clothes off slowly moving onto the bed carefully, and straddling the younger ninja. Slipping the vibrating cock ring he retrieved earlier onto the blonds erection and switching it on.

The blond bit his lip, trying to no avail to stifle the moan that erupted from his lips. Receiving a sharp thwack across his chest from the riding crop Sasori still held in his hand, with his other he reached to the base of the bombers cock, and turned the speed on the cock ring up, 2 notches.

The redhead smiled maliciously, retrieving the large vibrator the had returned to its spot under the bed, the turning to the blond and unstrapping his hands.

"Play with yourself for me, Pet, give me a good show or I won't be hard enough to fuck you" He said turning the blonds attention to his half-hard member.

Deidara nodded, grabbing the vibrator from the scorpion and placing it next to him on the bed, and moving his hands slowly down his chest, his hand-mouths licking gentle lines down his heated flesh. He bit his lip, eyes shut in pleasure. Sasori watched intently, licking his lips.

"I want to hear you, Pet moan for me"  
The blond stopped his hands moving one to his entrance and wrapping the other around his throbbing member. Stroking himself slowly as the tongue from his hand pushed its way into his entrance. He cried out as he swirled the tongue around inside himself arching his back painfully.

"mmm...unnn...ahhhh...Danna...yeah"

Sasori couldn't help himself, he grabbed ahold of his own, now painfully hard member stroking it gently to ease some of the ache. When he was thoroughly prepared, the scorpion watched as his pet grabbed the large vibrator that was next to him, thrusting it into himself entirely in one motion.  
The redhead had to stifle a moan, watching his pet play with himself like a dirty slut, it was beautiful he wished he could preserve the look on the bombers face forever. Eyes half closed in lust as he thrust the toy in and out of himself, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth as he whispered his maters name between moans.

It was almost enough to push Sasori over the edge, right then and there. Quickly the older man grabbed a hold of the vibrator, throwing it away from the blonds reach.  
Deidara looked up at Sasori lustfully, disappointed his master had taken his toy. The scorpion grabbed the younger man by his hair, forcing his face to his groin.

"Suck me, Pet"

Deidara complied, taking the head of his maters erection into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it teasingly. He felt around the bed with his free hand until he found the vibrator, switching it on and running it slowly on the underside of the redheads shaft.  
Sasori buried his hands in the younger mans hair, moaning softly, he reached over to where the discarded riding crop was laying and picked it up, bringing it down sharply on the blonds back.

Deidara cried out around Sasori's member as the older man tantalizingly traced the riding crop down his spine. The blond cried out in surprise as his master thrust the handle of the torturous object into his entrance, moving it in and out of him slowly.  
The blonds mouth tightened around his member teeth grazing him slightly, and that was it, the redhead couldn't take it anymore, he needed to fuck the bomber senseless. Using his hand that was still tangled in the others long golden hair the scorpion pulled him off of his cock. Claiming his lips in a rough kiss before pulling him upwards and grabbing his hips, not bothering to remove the riding crop as he thrust his member violently into his pet.

Deidara cried out from the intense wave of pain that washed over his body as Sasori entered him. The force of his thrusts causing the handle of the riding crop to brush against his prostate. The pain mixing with intense heat and pleasure, that perfect mixture that Deidara had come to crave. He dug his nails sharply in to his masters back, lost in passion, crying out when the scorpion bit into his shoulder and lapped up the blood erotically. It was too much to take

"Master...ahhh...pleasee...I neeed"

Sasori cut him off claiming his lips in a rough kiss as his hand trailed to the others swollen member, running his thumb teasingly over the head before reaching down and un-clipping the cock ring.  
Tears streamed down the blonds face as he dug his nails into Sasori's back hard enough to draw blood, leaning his head on the older mans shoulder, the force of his orgasm almost making him pass out. It was the most intense thing Deidara had ever felt.  
With a couple more thrusts, Sasori spilled himself inside the exhausted blond, pushing the other man onto the bed next to him.  
He kissed his pet lovingly pulling him closer into a tight embrace.

"Good job precious, maybe tomorrow you'll get what you want"

"you mean?..." Deidara started but was cut off as Sasori kissed him again

"Yes. Just behave today"

The blond nodded a large smile on his face.  
Finlay, he was going to get his wish. He snuggled up to his master, moving the older mas arm around his waist and holding his hand delacatly. Falling asleep, satisfied and overjoyed for the day to come.


	3. Addicted to Your Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own Deidara or Sasori (well in my head I own Deidara, but that's not the point)

**Warning!:** This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai( WOOO hot MAN on MAN action!) If you don't like it don't fucking read it

**AN:** so here you all go, Chapter 3 revised!

Chapter 3-

**Addicted to Your Pain**

**------------------------------  
**

Deidara Awoke still snuggled into his master, checking the time he rolled over and got out of the bed silently. It was 2:30 in the afternoon, and he needed to shower, badly. He had been so exhausted the night before, he hadn't even bothered to wipe himself off, and needless to say, he was rather sticky.

He stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature, before stepping in and letting the warm water cascade over his slender form, washing away any evidence from the actions of the night before.  
Stepping out of the shower and drying himself off, he quickly got dressed and made his way into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He sat down at the table with a small glass of orange juice and the omelet he had just made and ate slowly, savoring the taste, when he finished up he quickly washed his dishes and made his way back into Sasori's room. Checking the clock again, it was 3:15.

Laying back down in bed with the older man, he snuggled back into him, relaxing and closing his eyes. The redhead stirred slightly in his sleep, pulling his blond lover to him half-awakely and claiming his lips in a tender kiss.

"You taste like eggs, Brat" He said smiling.

Deidara giggled nuzzling his nose against the scorpions.

"Go make me breakfast, Brat"

Deidara kissed the tip of Sasori's nose, rolling out of bed.

"Yes, Master"

He made his way back into the kitchen, making Sasori the same breakfast he himself had eaten, and bringing it back to the older man, who was still laying in bed.

Sasori picked at his food, eating slowly, it wasn't that he wasn't hungry, he just never ate much he didn't need to, and he just had way too much to think about right now.  
He had promised his Pet last night, that he would make love to him, without torture, without causing the blond any pain, at all.  
Needless to say, that sort of mushy-love type bullshit really just wasn't his thing. In fact he couldn't ever remember a time when he had just made love to someone. It always involved the others physical or mental pain, he was sadistic, what did Deidara expect? Flowers, candy, long romantic walks? Please, that sort of sappy romantic crap wasn't affection, it wasn't love.

True love was far more beautiful then that.

When the blond was sprawled on the bed beneath Sasori, begging him for release, That was true affection. When Deidara cried out his masters name, with that perfect look of pain and pleasure on his face, that was love.  
How could the blond even compare something as grotesque and loathsome as all of that, to the pure true love that Sasori gave him every night, couldn't he see that the scorpion loved him?  
Even he hated to admit it to himself, but he did, he loved the brat. He realized it the first time he had seen the younger mans face, when this whole thing started, when he had taken the bombers innocence.

If the younger shinobi asked, he would just scoff and slap him tell him that this wasn't about all of that nonsense, all just excuses to deter his own mind from the truth, and he knew it. He should have been slapping himself, falling in love with a pathetic useless and obstinate person, like Deidara, he was Akasuna No Sasori, you'd think he'd have more common sense.

Deidara sighed, casually laying his head in Sasori's lap.  
Looking into those sparkling cerulean eyes, the puppet master knew, he had lost all his common sense long ago.

He leaned down, claiming Deidara's lips tenderly, running his tongue along the blonds lips softly, and deepening the kiss. Softly tangling his hands in his lovers long golden hair. He broke the kiss, moving to run his tongue teasingly along the shell of the younger mans ear, whispering.

"I did promise you, Pet, and you've been such a good boy today"

Deidara shivered, the scorpions deadly silken voice, resonating through him, filling his body with a flushed warmth.  
Sasori moved the younger man down to the bed, straddling him and running his hands gently over his trembling body, memorizing every curve, every little imperfection in his pale skin, as if he were a precious piece of art.

Deidara closed his eyes, leaning into the tender loving touches, whimpering his masters name breathlessly.  
Sasori couldn't deny his arousal, the scene before him was beautiful, he barely had to touch the blond at all and he was almost driving the other over the edge. It was breathtaking watching the blond wiggle and shudder.

The puppet master moved downwards, kissing his lovers neck, and chest, stopping momentarily to nibble at one of the younger ninjas erect nipples, biting gently and swriling his tongue around it teasingly. Deidara cried out, tangling his hands in Sasori's hair, pushing him slightly, urging him to move faster.  
Sasori ignored the silent pleas of his pet, moving slowly, just to take in the mesmerizing sight of his partner, flushed and sweating, needing more, needing the scorpion to touch him, to please him.

Even if just for tonight, there was going to be no pain, Sasori would always be Deidara's master, there was no doubt in his mind about that.  
He stopped when he came to the blonds erection, taking it into his mouth slowly, moving his tongue teasingly around the head, using Deidara's pleasure as a distraction as he quickly coated his fingers in a small amount of lube and pushed one slowly into his lovers entrance. Stretching him slowly, and taking his sweet time.

Deidara bucked his hips upwards slightly, damn his Danna was moving slow tonight, not that he was complaining, it felt amazing.  
Sasori removed his fingers slowly, placing his semi-hard length at Deidara's entrance and taking him slowly.  
Deidara felt intense pleasure roll over him at the slight uncomfortable pain of Sasori entering him, suddenly wanting the other to hurt him more, make his skin bleed and crawl with that wonderful stinging electricity that only pain caused, and that's when he realized he was addicted.

Sasori thrust himself in and out of Deidara at a slow, steady pace, it felt good, but for some reason it just wasn't pleasing him, he needed to hurt the blond, he needed his pet to make those delicious little painful noises that were like music to his ears, he couldn't do this.  
Deidara couldn't stand it, he needed the pain, he craved it moving his hands to Sasori's back he dug his nails into the older mans flesh, hard.  
Sasori growled as razor sharp fingernails pierced his flesh, not even thinking twice, he backhanded the younger man sharply in the face.

"Ahhh...Master...un...yes!" Deidara cried out feeling Sasori's hand make contact with the tender flesh of his face. "More, un!!"

Sasori's face twisted into a malicious smile.

"What was that, you filthy slut?"

Deidara dug his nails deeper into Sasori's back, smirking.

"I said, more, Danna...Hurt me more"

"Who said you could speak, Pet" Sasori said as he slapped the other again, moving his hands to Deidara's chest and digging his nails in sharply, before dragging them downwards slicing the tender flesh with ease.

"Ahhh...god...Master!...Harder!"

Sasori quickened his pace grabbing Deidara by his hair and pulling him into his lap, pounding in and out of the younger man as hard as he could digging his nails into the younger ninjas hips so hard he was drawing blood, he didn't even care. He needed this he needed Deidara to scream his name. Deidara arched his back in ecstasy as Sasori's nails tore his flesh, the electric waves shooting up his spine and pushing him so deliciously close to the edge, he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, he could feel his orgasm approaching like a hurricane, ready to sweep him up and tear him apart.

Deidara screamed as Sasori hit his prostate, his vision going white, as he released his seed coating Sasori and himself in the sticky substance.  
Sasori grunted, continuing to thrust into the blond wildly completely lost in his own anamalistic desires, he didn't care if the blond had already cum he wasn't finished yet.

"ahh...Dei...nnmm." He moaned spilling his seed inside his lover. Shoving the bomber off of him roughly He moved away from him, finding his discarded pants and putting them back on.

"I have work to do now get out"

Deidara nodded, moving behind his master and wrapping his arms around the shorter mans waist. Leaning close and kissing the puppets neck sweetly.

"Thank you, Master"

Sasori scoffed and pushed the other man away from him.

"Be back here in four hours, Pet"

"Yes, Master"

Sasori turned away as the other man exited the room, gripping his temples, Damnit. Why did he let himself fall in love. He punched the wall next to him, the force of his attack causing a small hole in the plaster.  
He couldn't keep fooling himself, he couldn't keep lying to the blond, he needed to tell him, admit his love. His pride was the only thing holding him back, he couldn't give the younger man the satisfaction of knowing that he loved him, knowing that it wasn't just about sex, just about his obedience, it was so much more now.  
He was addicted to Deidara, not just his pain.


	4. Please Don't Break My Heart

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, I do not own Deidara or Sasori(Unfortunately)

**WARNING:**This story contains YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI (That's some hot man on MAN action) If you don't like don't read

**AN:**So I decided To re- post all of the chapters of this that I have written thus far, a new chapter is going to be in the bunch, and after a few days I should have another new chapter done! be patient!

Chapter 4-

**Please Don't Break My heart**

----------------------------------

The scorpion sat trying his best to force himself to concentrate on his work, slamming his hands down on his workbench, he gave up. There was no way in hell he was going to get anything done, there was just way too much on his mind.  
Why the hell did he get himself into the mess that was Deidara? Why was he feeling all these crazy things? This was the exact reason he'd become a puppet in the first place, so he would be beyond all this humanoid emotional bullshit. It hurt enough loosing his parents as a child, how was he supposed to cope with the pain if Deidara rejected his love?

His previous method of coping was to turn himself into an heartless substitute for a human being, and that wasn't exactly going to work again. There was always the option of killing the blond, then he would be the scorpions forever, no one else could have him. He shook his head, he couldn't hurt Deidara like that, he was a free spirit, wild and fiery tempered, and that was what Sasori loved about him, he challenged the puppet master unlike anyone before him.

Sure he admitted even now, trying desperately to figure out a way to admit his feelings, the bomber drove him insane, but he wasn't sure that was entirely a bad thing. Deidara awoke something in Sasori that had been missing for the last twenty years, being with the blond made him feel complete, like he was needed and accepted, it gave him a purpose. As badly as he had treated his precious pet, he wouldn't be surprised if the other rejected his love, he was sure all of the abuse had torn out what little love the blond had for him.

He ran his hand over his face casually his eyes felt warm, and something was wet was on his cheeks...Tears?  
He the great Akasuna No Sasori was crying?...Fucking emotions. He regained his composure and forced himself to go back to his work, when the brat came back he was just going to flat out tell him, fuck fear and fuck pride.

Deidara had decided against taking a shower, it was pointless seeing as he was going to be with Sasori again, in only a couple of hours, why waste all that water? It would only piss Kakuzu off, wasting money.. and blah blah blah.

Instead he decided to make dinner for his Danna, the scorpion had been working on his puppet all day, he had to be starving by now.  
Finishing the preparations he put the dish into the oven to cook and made his way back to his room to clean himself up a little.

Slipping out of his dirty clothes he re-dressed into a pair of tight black pants, a tight black tank-top, and rummaging around until he found it, slipped on the ringed leather collar Sasori had given him. Once his hair was brushed, and left down, he was ready. He made his way back to the kitchen, checking on the food and setting out two dishes on the small table.  
When everything was done he decided to go get Sasori. He made his way down the hallway and knocked lightly on the older mans door.

Sasori snapped out of his confused haze when he heard a light knocking on his bedroom door, he knew who it would be on the other side, putting down his tools and getting up he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.  
As he expected his blond lover stood on the other side, and was wearing possibly the sexiest outfit the scorpion had ever seen, and the icing on the cake, he had on his slave collar. Damnit sometimes Deidara was just too sexy for his own damned good.

"What do you want Pet? You're early"

"Not much, Master, I just thought you might be hungry, so I made you dinner, un"

Deidara grabbed the shorter mans hand and drug him from his room down the hall and into the kitchen. When they reached their destination, Sasori was pleasantly surprised to see the table set and candles lit, a simple meal of chicken and vegetables sat between the plates and glasses. Sasori moved pulling Deidara close to him and claiming his lips in a tender kiss.

"All this trouble, just for me Pet? I'm flattered"

Deidara blushed rubbing his nose playfully against the redheads cheek.

"Anything for you Master, un"

Sasori moved away from his pet, taking a seat at the they were done with dinner the blond began to clean up.

"I'm going back to my room, Pet, come to me when your finished"The scorpion said kissing to blond sweetly on the cheek before retreating back to his chambers.

Shutting the door behind him, he quickly removed his pants, lighting a few candles, he slipped casually between the silky sheets of his bed, and waited for Deidara to finish cleaning up.

The blond strolled casually into the room less then ten minutes later, seeing Sasori in the bed and taking it as a sign, undressing himself slowly, as if to tease the puppet master.  
Slinking over to the bed seductively, naked save for his the tight blue boxers that were under his pants, the redhead couldn't take it, sitting up and grabbing the younger man by the wrist he pulled him to the bed and into his lap roughly, smashing his lips down on the blonds.

Releasing the younger mans lips quickly he moved to nibble at the tender flesh of the bombers neck, marring his pale flesh with yet another crimson mark.  
Deidara moaned softly, feeling that electrifying excitement as small waves of pain consumed his body.  
Sasori moved to the other side of the blonds neck capturing the tender flesh between his teeth and biting harder, desperate to hear more of those pain filled intoxicating noises spill from his pets lips, it drove him mad with desire.

Moving so that he was straddling the younger man, he captured his pets lips in a passionate kiss, grinding their erections together, cursing the thin fabric of the boxers, he needed to feel the heated flesh of Deidara's manhood against his own. Pausing he ripped the damned things off of the blond, revealing his leaking cock, and roughly rubbing his own against it.  
Deidara cried out, the sweet friction of Sasori's cock against his own was so close to pushing him over the edge, it was almost too much to bear.

"Ah...God...Danna...Fuck me...Please!?"

Sasori almost blew his load right there, hearing his pet beg and plead, he loved it.

"I didn't hear you, Pet what was that?" He said his lips curling into a sinister smile.

"Master..ah...I need you...Inside...ahh me...please...please"

The smile never left the scorpions face as he stopped rubbing against the blond, moving to kiss him gently, then licking slowly down his body, stopping at each one of the scars he had previously made to kiss them gently.  
When he came to the blonds weeping erection, he took it fully into his mouth without hesitation, swallowing it almost to the base, one good thing about being inhuman, was he had no gag-reflex.

Deidara threw his head back crying out in ecstasy as the warm wetness of Sasori's mouth engulfed his member, he wasn't going to last long and he knew it, he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and the sweet pressure in his spine, without warning his orgasm swept over him, shuddering he spilled his seed into his master's mouth.  
Sasori swallowed every drop, leaning down and gently licking away all of the stray cum off of the blond.

Licking his lips sensually, he moved back down, pushing Deidara's knees up and revealing his entrance. Using his hands to grab the tight globes of the blonds ass, and without any warning he thrust his tongue roughly inside of the other man, swirling it around slow and teasingly. Deidara bucked his hips at the unfamiliar sensation, crying out his masters name and panting heavily.

"Master...st...stop teasing...I need you...In...Me...NOW!"

Taking the hint Sasori stopped his ministrations, positioning himself at the bombers entrance and taking him hard.

"Ah...Yessss...unnn...Harder!!!..."

The blond cried out thrusting his hips downward in time to Sasori's own thrusts, wanting the older man, inside him harder, deeper. He needed it, needed Sasori to fill him completely, and make him whole. He didn't know why he had ever considered this abuse, this wonderful painful ecstasy that only Sasori could fill him with, he belonged to the scorpion, body, mind and soul.

He didn't care if the older man was only using him, he would let himself be sucked dry, poisoned, stabbed, murdered, if only the other would touch him, scratch him, hurt him and make him cry. He lived for this, Sasori was his Master, and he a lowly pitiful slave, looking up into the eyes of a god. Tears pooled in his eyes as he felt sharp nails in his back, the pleasure was overwhelming.

"Ah...Master please...Cut me...Hurt me more..I..Need...it!!"

Sasori continued thrusting into his lover as he reached to the nightstand, grabbing a kunai he had left sitting there earlier, digging it sharply into the flesh just above the blonds right nipple, carving the kanji for his name into his pet, his property.

Leaning and licking the blood away gently before dragging the kunai sharply down the bombers sides, all the way to his hips, throwing the object aside and grabbing the blond by his hips digging his fingers into the dripping wounds,grinding them hard, worsening the wounds.

Deidara gripped the sheets underneath him hard, biting his lips so hard they were bleeding, trying desperately to hold his load, he didn't want this to end, he wanted to bask in this pain and pleasure for eternity, forget about life and let himself be swept away and give into nothing but his lust.  
He knew it was just wishful thinking, as he felt the redhead release inside of him, he soon followed, releasing for the second time that night.  
He smiled as Sasori leaned down and licked the cum from his stomach and chest, grabbing him by his long golden hair.

"Clean me"

Deidara complied, licking his own cum from Sasori, and moving back to sit delicately on the bed.  
Sasori moved closer, claiming the blonds lips roughly, pushing the long hair our of his face, to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Precious"

Deidara jumped back a little, confused.

"What?"

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist looking strait into the younger mans eyes he repeated himself.

"I said, I love you."

Deidara nuzzled his nose against Sasori's neck lovingly.

"Aw...Master, I love you too"

Sasori smiled pulling the blond down to the bed with him and falling into the best sleep he had ever had.


	5. Obey Your Master

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. I do Not own Deidara or Sasori

**Warning!:** This story contains YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI!(Thats hot man on man er...well Puppet action!) If you don't like it don't read it bitches!

**AN: **This Chapter is dedicated to one of my new favorite ladies, Emmy (xcupidxstuntx) because if it weren't for all those sexy links you sent me I may have run out of ideas, so this one is for you hun! I hope you enjoy it. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH! to everyone who reviewed! This was at 11K hits and 47 reviews before I decided to re post it! Thank you so much to all of you!!

Chapter 5-

**Obey Your Master**

------------------------------------

Sasori awoke, feeling an overwhelming pressure in his groin. Not that it was unpleasant or anything, actually it was amazing. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down to see his blond lover, between his legs, most of his member disappearing into his mouth.  
Sasori couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his lips.

Deidara looked up to meet the eyes of his master, a coy smirk spread across his lips, he began to suck harder. Moving his head faster, gaining many moans of approval from Sasori, who couldn't help but tangle his hands in that soft silky hair and thrust wildly into that glorious heat. Sasori could feel himself getting close, when without any warning, the blond stopped his movements completely. The redhead growled, showing his disapproval. The blond smirked, looking up at Sasori with lustful eyes, licking his lips slowly.

"I've been such a _bad _boy, Master." He said, leaning down and licking the tip of Sasori's cock tantalizingly, taking the head back into his mouth momentarily, only long enough to hear the older man moan again.

"Teasing you like this, I_ need_ to be _punished_. Don't you agree?"

The redhead shuddered, the blonds words echoing in his head and resonating deliciously throughout his body. Deidara had turned into quite the little sexual deviant, not that he really minded. His face twisted into a sadistic smirk, as he grabbed a handful of Deidara's hair. Pulling him upwards, and looking straight into his eyes, he replied.

"Indeed Pet, you have been _quite naughty_" he accented the last two words as Deidara had done, moving his face to the younger man's neck slowly, licking gently before biting him softly.

"How should I _punish_ such a filthy _whore_?" He said, as he continued to suck on the younger mans exposed neck.

Deidara moved, tangling his hands in Sasori's short messy hair, and pulling hard. The redhead growled low, and dangerously enough to let his pet know, he was overstepping his boundaries. Throwing the younger man down harshly, Sasori moved straddling him.

"Tsk tsk, Pet. You should know better then to _disobey_ your master"

Deidara felt his cheeks flush, the way Sasori was looking at him was making him hard as hell. he couldn't help but smile, it seemed as though his little scheme was working, in the end he would get what he wanted, what he craved. Sasori positioned the blonds legs, gaining access before thrusting roughly into his pet, no prep, no foreplay, nothing.  
Deidara cried out, mostly in pain.

The older man claimed his lips roughly, the force enough to bruise, breaking the kiss he paused momentarily.

_"This is what you get, for being such a bad boy."_ He whispered against the blonds lips before again pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Deidara began to rock his hips upwards, meeting Sasori's movements, as the pain began to give way to intense pleasure. Deidara whimpered in displeasure as he felt Sasori withdraw from him.

"Master...why did you stop?"

Sasori moved to the opposite side of the bed, pulling a few things from his bedside table before turning to Deidara, a sadistic smirk spread across his lips.

"Because, Pet I got a _better_ idea"

Deidara shivered at the older mans words, excited to see what sort of punishment his master had in store for him.

Sasori moved casually back to Deidara, placing several needles as well as kunai on the bed in front of him. Grabbing the blond forcefully, he drove the long needle through one of the younger mans erect nipples, licking delicately at the coppery substance that began to flow from the wound, placing another needle into his lovers hand. Deidara moaned feeling intense waves of pleasure roll over him as Sasori lapped at his open wound like a cat. The redhead, leaned upwards looking down at the blond, smiling as he said.

"Show me how you want to be hurt, Pet. Show me how you deserve to be punished."

Deidara took the needle from Sasori's hand, placing it at his other nipple and shoving it through harshly, moaning his masters name loudly, moving his hands to lick gently down his chest, cleaning all of the stray blood from himself. Sasori leaned down, slipping a cock ring onto his pet before placing one of the torturous metal objects onto his own throbbing member, stroking himself diligently as he watched Deidara punish himself.

The blond moaned as his hand-mouths lapped at the blood on his chest, digging his nails into himself and sharply dragging them down his chest, louder and louder moans escaping his lips as he felt the tongues in his hands lick the stinging wounds. Tiny electric waves of pain and pleasure consuming his body. He moved his hand, roughly twisting one of the long needles that was stuck through his nipple, crying out Sasori's name as he did so.

Sasori sped up, running his hand along his member with quick jerking motions, moaning loudly when he heard Deidara practically scream his name in ecstasy.  
Deidara bit down harshly on his already bruised lips as he moved his hand to the other needle and repeated his previous actions, not even trying to stifle his moans, he knew his master was enjoying his little show.

Grabbing one of the kunai from the bed, the blond drove it deep into the tender flesh of his thigh, screaming Sasori's name in pure bliss, his vision going white. He relished the pain, the pleasure it caused him, he wanted so badly for the other man to be the one inflicting this on him, wanted the redhead to cut him up, call him a whore, such wonderful fantasies played through his mind as he grabbed another blade, running it down his arm, digging it into his skin hard.

Discarding the blade on the floor he moved his hand to the kunai that was embedded in his thigh, pushing it deeper, and twisting it as he looked up at Sasori with lust hazed eyes.

"Ahh...unn...Master...Tell me...tell me how _dirty _I am...unn...god!!..."

If it weren't for the cock ring he was wearing, Sasori swore he would have blown his load right then and there. Stopping his motions, he moved grabbing a handful of the bombers long golden hair and pulling the younger man to him roughly, with his free hand he recaptured his member, running the head teasingly over the blonds face, covering him in his pre-cum.

"_Dirty...mmm...Filthy...Such a filthy slut..._" Hew whispered, running his cock slowly over the blonds lips, commanding the other to suck it without words.

Deidara obeyed, taking the head of Sasori's erection into his mouth and sucking at it greedily, moving his hand to dig the kunai deeper and deeper into his leg, crying out in pleasure. The scorpion could feel the vibrations of his lovers moans resonating deliciously through his body, filling him with intense pleasure, making him grow impatient.

"Pet...ahh...Stop...Stop!"  
Deidara ignored his masters command, continuing to suck at his member hungrily, humming as he did so, watching as the scorpion squirmed, his toes curling in pleasure.  
Sasori couldn't take this anymore, grabbing the bombers golden hair as he sharply backhanded the younger man in the face, sending him tumbling across the bed.

"_Slut!_, I told you to stop, you fucking cock tease!"

Deidara sat up, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, laughing low, and sadisticly.

Moving, he pinned Sasori to the bed beneath him, grinding his erection against the older mans hard. Pulling the kunai from his leg he captured the older mans hand, poking the blade into the tip of one of the scorpions fingers, and sensually licking at the blood that began to flow from the tiny wound. His eyes darkening as he heard the redhead moan, and felt him struggle beneath his weight.

Sasori could see the laughter in Deidara's eyes as he felt the younger man grab ahold of his member, moving so that his entrance grazed the tip teasingly before thrusting himself downwards, taking the whole thing in one swift motion.  
Deidara threw his head back and cried out, he was in heaven. Sasori couldn't stifle the moans that escaped his lips.  
The younger man leaned down, capturing his masters lips in a rough kiss, biting lightly.

He whispered._ "God...you feel so good inside of me...Danna"_

Sasori closed his eyes, shivering, he felt completely helpless under the younger man, vulnerable, like a sacrificial lamb being led to the alter. He hated it, since when had Deidara become so sadistic?  
Ignoring the intense pleasure, Sasori pushed the taller man off of him, pining him to the bed and continuing to take him hard.

"Such a _disobedient little slut_ you are _Deidara..._"

Deidara smirked devilishly at Sasori, who was beginning to slow his pace down quite a bit. Reaching down, he removed the cock ring from his younger lover and with a couple more rough thrusts sent him over the edge, Deidara cried out as he came digging his hands into the bedsheets, he looked up at Sasori still shaking from the force of his orgasm. Sasori pulled himself from his pet and removed his own cock ring, jerking his member roughly and shooting his seed all over Deidara's pretty face.

The blond smiled, licking the cum from his lips.

"That was, fun master,un"

Sasori turned from the bomber, wiping himself off and walking into the small bathroom attached to his room, before he closed the door he looked back over his shoulder giving the blond once last glance, god he was beautiful.

"Go to Kakuzu, pet, get yourself fixed up and then come back to me"

Deidara nodded, wiping the rest of the cum from his face with his dirty t-shirt and putting his pants back on. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as he heard the door to the bathroom close. He rolled his eyes saying loud enough for Sasori to hear through the door.

"Love you too, bastard!!"


	6. Bring Me Love

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara and Sasori(sadly)

**WARNING!:** This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai (Thats some seriously hot MAN on MAN-puppet action!) If you don't like it click the back button! if you do, enjoy lovelies!

**AN:** Wow, I actually got this chapter done really quickly, you can blame that on not being able to sleep. Sorry if this chapter feels rushed, or awkward at all, This is the first time I have EVER written this(Be amazed and terrified!), so please bear with me (Silly Emmy and your making my brain think of these things) So yeah, I hope you all enjoy! On with chapter 6 bitches! This was at 11K hits and 47 reviews before I decided to re post it! Thank you so much to all of you!!

Chapter 6-

**Bring Me Love**  
------------------------------

Sasori stepped into the shower, letting the warm water slide over his skin for a moment before grabbing the bottle of shampoo. Squeezing a healthy amount into his hands he began to lather the sweet smelling soap into his messy crimson hair, sighing deeply as he felt all the grime and dirt leave his body.  
Leaning against the cold tile of the shower, a sudden strange feeling came over the puppet master, he missed his blond pet, the younger man hadn't even been away from him for an hour, and already he was lonely? He shook his head, there must be something wrong with him.

Deidara was laying, in nothing but his boxers as Kakuzu stitched the deep gash in his thigh closed. Feeling the needle push through his flesh as the ex-waterfall nin mended his wounds he had to bite his thumb to stop himself from moaning in pleasure, he could feel the thin fabric of his boxers growing tighter by the second. If Kakuzu didn't finish soon, he was going to be incredibly embarrassed.

To the blonds relief Kakuzu stopped his motions, grabbing a small pair of scissors, and snipping the extra thread.  
Turning to the blond as he was getting up to leave the green eyed man stopped him, placing his hand tenderly on the bombers injured shoulder.

"I don't know what it is the Puppet and you are doing Blondie, but you need to take better care of yourself! I'm sick of stitching you up three or four times a week!"

Deidara smiled, nodding before making his way back to Sasori's room, rolling his eyes. Who the hell did Kakuzu think he was? How dare he insult the signs of love his Master adorned his body with, it was none of the stitched ninjas business what he let the puppet master do to him.  
Opening the door quietly Deidara made his way over to the bed, stripping off his boxers and slipping between the silky sheets.

Sasori rinsed the soap from his body, turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his slender waist, and opening the door. He stepped back into his room, still dripping wet and began to look for some clean clothes.

Deidara slinked silently over to where the scorpion was bent over, searching through his pile of clothes. Running his hands sensually over the smaller mans hips, pulling the redheads naked body closer to his own.  
Sasori leaned into the gentle caress of his blond lover, turning to face the other man and claiming his lips in a loving kiss.  
He broke the kiss turning around and wrapping his arms around Deidara's slender hips.

"Well, well, someones a bit excited to see me" The scorpion said, noting the naked blonds throbbing erection. Deidara smiled burying his face in the nape of Sasori's neck , kissing and nipping at the older man sweetly.

"mmmm, Maybe I am, un"

He let his hands slide down to the redheads groin, wrapping his hand around the older mans member, stroking it lightly as he ran his thumb teasingly along the head.

"Want me to show you how excited I am, Master, un?"

Sasori shivered finding himself at a loss for words, he nodded.

The blond smirked sadistically, pushing the puppet master down to the bed.

"Good, then. We're going to have _lots_ of fun"

Moving to straddle the older man, and pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, he leaned down capturing the scorpions lips in a rough kiss, grinding his hips against Sasori's. The scorpion moaned allowing Deidara to deepen the kiss, his tongue invading the redheads mouth, exploring and savoring the bitter almost sweet taste that belonged to Sasori alone. He let the puppet masters hands fall from his grasp, moving his hands to run along the older mans lithe slender body.

The mouths in his hands licking every inch of his perfect pale flesh, leaving tiny nips, tiny signs of the blonds love. Sasori moaned, tangling his hands in Deidara's hair and breaking the kiss to move to the younger mans exposed neck, biting him harshly.

Deidara couldn't hold himself back, feeling Sasori's teeth sink into his flesh drove him mad with desire. He moved so that he was eye level with the scorpions hard on, taking it slowly into his mouth and sucking hungrily, as he moved his hand to Sasori's entrance, pushing the tongue from his hands mouth into the tight ring of muscle, continuing to suck the older mans cock as though he were starving.

Sasori threw his head back, tangling his hands in the bedsheets beneath him, his mind was screaming at him to form words, to stop this before it went any further.

"Dei...Ahh...ah...Stop!...what...what do you think you're doing!?"

Deidara stopped his ministrations, brushing his long hair from his face and looking the scorpion in the eyes as he answered.

"Please Master, please I just want to be inside of you"

Sasori looked down at the younger man questioningly, wriggling away from his grasp.

"Why should I let you do that, Pet? Enlighten me?"

The bomber sat up, cupping the redheads face in his hands lovingly. He kissed the older mans lips, sweetly.

"I love you, Master"

Sasori sighed. "I love you too, Pet. But thats not going to persuade me to let you do this"

Deidara nuzzled his face into Sasori's as he spoke.

"I need this, Master. I need to make you feel as good as you make me feel, un" He kissed Sasori's neck lovingly, running his hands teasingly down the puppet masters spine, smiling when he felt the other shiver against him.  
"I want to complete you, I want to give you the pure love you always give to me. Please Master, un?"

Sasori sighed, shaking his head as he gently caressed the bombers face.  
"Okay, just this once, but be gentle with me. I've never let anyone do this before"

Deidara's eyes lit up mischievously, smiling he pushed Sasori back down to the bed returning to his previous actions. Running his nails sharply down the redheads sides, his smile growing wider as he heard the other man cry out his name in pleasure.  
Moving again to the scorpions member, he took it back into his mouth, again pushing the tongue from his mouth hand deep inside the older man.  
The scorpion squirmed, shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply, as he felt the slight uncomfortable pain of being penetrated.

He could feel his toes curling as the tongue from Deidara's hand swirled around inside of him, it felt disgusting, but at the same time strangely wonderful.  
As soon as it began, it seemed to stop. He opened his eyes as he felt the blonds hands on the back of his head pushing him downwards, he found himself face to face with the bombers leaking cock.

"Suck it, un!"

Sasori shivered again, he had to admit he kind of liked it when his pet was so demanding. He looked up at Deidara, licking his lips erotically before, swallowing the younger mans member to the base. Deidara cried out as the warmth of his masters mouth engulfed him, weaving his hands in the scorpions messy crimson hair and yanking it, hard. He couldn't help but buck his hips when he felt the delicious vibrations of the moan that escaped Sasori, resonating throughout his body.

Regaining his composure, he pulled the older man off of him by his hair, tossing him roughly down to the bed, positioning himself at the redheads entrance and pushing slowly into the older man. Sasori sat up, wrapping his arms around the blond and digging his nails into the younger man so hard he began to bleed, fuck! this hurt.  
Deidara paused once he was completely sheathed inside Sasori, taking a moment to catch his breath, the warmth and tightness of his lover felt amazing around him.

"Master...ah...god...so tight, un!"

Sasori's eyes were still screwed shut in intense pain, he needed to give himself some time to adjust to this feeling, although the pain was beginning to give way to a dull ache.

"Pet...ah...damnit! MOVE!"

Deidara complied with the older mans demands, wrapping his arms around his small frame and thrusting into him roughly.  
Sasori cried out as the pain began to give way to pleasure, it was a feeling he had never experienced before, and he wasn't quite sure he liked it. The blond positioned his lover so that the older mans back was leaning against the headboard of the large bed, as he continued to thrust feverishly into him. Reaching over to the nightstand momentarily he found what he was looking for, running the blade of the kunai he had just grabbed teasingly over the scorpions heart container.

Sasori's breath hitched in his chest, escaping him only in shallow moans, he wove his hands through Deidara's long golden hair as he felt the blade pierce the tender flesh just above the cylinder, digging in roughly and dragging, tearing through his once unmarred skin. Deidara brought the kunai to his mouth, licking off the small amount of blood that clung to the blade, Sasori looked down to see the damage. The wound was small, and neatly written, it said simply, Deidara.

The younger man smiled as he watched the redheads face light up with some sort of twisted satisfaction.

"You're mine, Master. Only mine"

Deidara smirked, taking the redheads hand and running it along the scars over his heart.

"And I'm all yours, Master. Forever, un"

He leaned down, capturing the puppet masters lips in a gentle loving kiss, as he continued to thrust roughly into the older man, he could feel himself getting close. Thrusting upwards wildly he smiled, as Sasori arched his back painfully backwards, practically screaming in ecstasy he knew he had found that special spot inside the scorpion.  
Positioning the older man the same way, Deidara repeated the action, slamming into that spot over and over again, as he grabbed ahold of the redheads neglected member, the tongue from his mouth hand wrapping around it as he stroked him roughly.

Sasori couldn't take this, he didn't understand how Deidara did this every night. He was feeling so many wonderful things, all at once, it was like a storm he couldn't help but be swept up in, there was a fire inside him, consuming him to the core, he felt like one of his lovers works of art, ready to explode into one fleeting moment of intense beauty and pleasure, any moment now he feared he would.  
Tangling his hands in Deidara's golden hair, he yanked hard as he came, covering them both in his seed.

Deidara felt Sasori's walls contract around him and he lost it, spilling himself inside his master, and letting the smaller man fall from his arms as he slumped over, panting and exhausted.  
Sasori pushed the younger man off of him, getting up and putting on his pants.

"I'm going to finish up that puppet you keep distracting me from, pet"

Deidara nodded, nuzzling his face into one of the many pillows on the bed.

"May I stay here with you Master,un?"

Sasori sighed, gripping his temples he nodded.

"Just be quiet...Pet?"  
He looked over to the bed, realizing his blond lover had already fallen asleep, he leaned down putting a blanket over the blonds naked form and kissing his forehead sweetly.  
"I love you, damn Brat"

He moved back to his workbench, taking out his unfinished puppet and continuing to work on it. Damn it was uncomfortable to sit on this wooden bench, his ass hurt like hell. Deidara was going to have to be punished for this, but that could wait.


	7. You Belong To Me!

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara and Sasori

**WARNING!: **This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (That my dears is boy on boy lovin) If that offends you, use the magical device known as the back button and shut your mouth, if you like, please enjoy.

**AN:** Wow, its been quite awhile since I updated I know, I'm lame like that, so i hope I haven't kept you waiting too long...kukukuku .The title of this chapter comes from the song that inspired it(You Belong to Me- Lords of acid) anyways ta da! chapter seven bitches! sorry if Itachi is a little OOC, it had to happen for the plot! This was at 11K hits and 47 reviews before I decided to re post it! Thank you so much to all of you!!

Chapter 7-

**You Belong To Me**

**-----------------------**

Deidara awoke, immensely overheated gently moving Sasori's arm from his waist, he slipped out of bed slowly turning and looking down at the slumbering form of his redheaded lover. He smiled, brushing the hair from the older mans face and kissing his forehead softly, before making his way out the door and heading back to his own room. He slipped casually into the hallway feeling a sudden chill, when he remembered that he was indeed still very naked.

He shifted uncomfortably he didn't want to risk waking up his master by going back into the room, the older man had probably been up most of the night working on his puppet, and he didn't want to disturb what little sleep the puppet master got.  
He sighed, quietly making his way down the hall, careful not to disturb anyone, he really hoped that no one was awake early enough to see or care that he was naked. He reached the door to his room and froze in place sensing a familiar chakara signature behind him, turning to look over his shoulder slowly he saw Itachi standing not three feet from him. The weasel paid him little attention simply walking by with a casual greeting.

"Good morning Deidara"

The blond turned away hiding his face "Morning Itachi"

Deidara grabbed for the handle of his door when he felt eyes on him, the Uchiha had stopped at the end of the hallway and turned around, and was now proceeding to look his naked form up and down. Deidara hid his face frozen and unable to make his legs move, as the raven haired man practically raped him with his eyes.

"Nice ass" the crimson eyed man said nonchalantly breaking his lustful gaze as he continued down the hallway and into the kitchen. The bomber quickly retreated into the safety of his room heading for the shower.

Sasori stirred from his restful slumber, suddenly quite cold. Rubbing his eyes he sat up, taking note that his pet was no longer in bed with him, sighing he flopped himself back down to the bed wishing that Deidara was still there, he found himself missing the younger shinobi's warmth, and scent terribly. It was comforting to have the blond with him while he slept, it made him feel safe and secure having someone he loved so close at such a vulnerable moment. H

e got up hastily dressing in a pair of loose black pants and making his way into the kitchen to get something for breakfast, as he walked he felt a sudden sharp pain in his lower back, damn he still needed to punish the blond for last night, but hunger came first.

When he got to the kitchen he made his way to the fridge casually getting himself a bagel, and a cup of coffee before taking a seat at the large table which at the moment was in quite a commotion, but that wasn't unusual in the morning. Sasori looked up from his cup of coffee, as Itachi took a seat casually next to him. He looked questioningly at the weasel but said nothing, turning his attention back to his food.

"Hey Sasori" The raven haired man said blankly

"Hello, Itachi"

Sasori was a bit confused as to why the weasel was trying to make small talk with him, but he stuck to his usual stoic demeanor and tried to stay pleasant. The crimson eyed ninja shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to the scorpion obviously a bit nervous and afraid of the older man, which lets face it made perfect sense, Sasori did have that look that practically screamed 'speak to me and I'll make you wish you hadn't' Sasori was snapped from his thoughts as the Uchiha spoke again

"You're lucky to have such an attractive partner, Sasori"

The scorpion simply scoffed taking another sip from his coffee the Uchiha continued as if Sasori were really listening to what he was saying.

"No really I mean it, Deidara is gorgeous, and I mean he WAS walking around the base this morning nude and I did happen to notice, so tell me Sasori have you ever had the pleasure of screwing that tight little ass, or is he unclaimed? because if so I would really like to..."

Itachi was abruptly cut off as Sasori slammed his hands down onto the table, everyone in the room stood still and silent fearing for their lives. Sasori said nothing he simply threw his coffee mug in Itachi's direction and made his way down the hall to his pet's room in a huff.

Deidara got out of the shower turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his mass of hair before wrapping another around his waist, he was startled as he heard the door to his room open and slam shut suddenly. Making his way out of the bathroom he turned to see an obviously enraged Sasori sitting on his bed with a bull whip in his hands. Deidara's eyes widened at the sight, he couldn't remember having done anything to make Sasori this angry.

"Master you're awake, un what are you doing in here?"

Sasori growled his response harshly  
"What exactly were you doing wandering around this morning naked, pet?"

Deidara lowered his eyes, sighing deeply, he was in deep shit now thanks a bunch Itachi.

"I forgot my pants when I left your room, un. I didn't want to wake you"

Sasori cracked the whip in his hands menacingly, beckoning the blond to him wordlessly. Deidara obeyed, knowing he would just have to suck it up and take his punishment, he had done wrong against his master, it was what he deserved. Kneeling in front of the scorpion subserviently he let the towel slip from his waist, and unwound the other from his hair letting it fall damply over his shoulders.

"I am sorry, Master un, please forgive me." he said as he bowed his head to the floor, kissing the redheads feet gently.

"I deserve your punishment, un"

Sasori simply got up and threw Deidara harshly to the bed

"Turn over, I don't want to hear a peep out of you, do you understand?"

Deidara nodded doing as he was told. As soon as he was on his back, Sasori brought the whip down onto him, cracking it sharply across his tender flesh leaving a large bleeding gash, raising his hand again he repeated the action several times. Deidara bit his lip, stifling the moans that tried to escape him, on the last strike of the whip, he came covering the sheets below him in the sticky substance. Deidara took in a shaky breath, inhaling deeply, and lowering his eyes as he spoke.

"Thank you Master, un"

Sasori scoffed turning away from the blond.

"It's not like I wanted to hurt you, Pet." he sighed pausing a moment " Just...You're Mine, do you understand that?"

Deidara nodded, "I understand Master, un"

The bomber smiled weakly, reaching a blood coated hand upwards to touch the scorpions face.

"Master I.." He was cut off abruptly by a loud knocking at the door, Sasori rolled his eyes making his way to the door and flinging it open, obviously annoyed. Itachi stood on the other side, a little confused and curious as to why Sasori was standing in the doorway.

The redhead glared daggers at the Uchiha tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well what do you want? We're busy at the moment" he said in his usual monotone, gesturing over his shoulder to the very naked and bloody blond on the bed.

Itachi's eyes were wide with fear, he tried to speak but it only came out in stutters.

Sasori was annoyed to say the least, from what he had gathered the sharingan user had come here to try and claim what was already his, he was infuriated. Screwing on his best fake smile he invited the weasel into the room. Itachi shifted nervously, but came inside. As soon as Itachi was in the room Sasori closed the door, locking it with his chakara strings and making his way over to sit on the bed next to his pet.

Deidara looked up at Sasori curiously noting the sadistic smile that had spread across his lovers lips. HE smiled back at the older man, his eyes lighting up mischievously, he knew that smile all too well. Deidara nodded shyly, strapping himself into the extra set of restraints that were kept in his room, he sat on his knees, a lustful look on his face as Sasori put his plan into action.  
The redhead slinked over to where the Uchiha was standing, dumbfounded a look of longing spread on his face as he looked the delicious blond up and down, drinking in the sight of his blood crusted pale flesh. Sasori laid his hand casually on the raven haired mans shoulder, a twisted smile on his lips.

"so Itachi, you came here to speak with my pet?"

The younger man nodded, immediately wincing in pain as the redhead dug his nails sharply into his shoulder.

"You shouldn't stare at what doesn't belong to you Uchiha." Sasori growled dangerously, pushing the crimson eyed ninja to the floor harshly.

"Now just sit and be a good boy" he said making his way back to his pet, who was beginning to grow impatient.

Sasori sat down next to the blond softly, claiming his lips in a tender kiss all the while his eyes locked on the terrified Uchiha, Sasori growled the kiss becoming more fierce, and urgent as he pushed the bomber down to the bed roughly, grabbing the younger mans erection and stroking him to full hardness. The ex- Iwa ninja moaned into the kiss bucking his his in time with Sasori's strokes, putting on a good show.

Sasori smiled into the kiss when he noticed the bulge that had formed in Itachi's pants, grabbing the dark haired man with some of his chakara strings as he began to prepare Deidara, he forced to Uchiha to unbutton his pants, revealing his hard on. Inserting a second finger into his lover he broke the kiss turning to face Itachi as Deidara thrust frantically against his fingers.

"Like what you see weasel?" he said smiling sadistically "That looks painful, why don't I help you?"

Maneuvering Itachi using his chakara strings the younger man gasped in horror as against his will he began to play with himself.

Moving Deidara into his lap he thrust roughly into his lover, using one hand to control Itachi and the other to firmly grip the blonds hips. Deidara was in heaven, the friction of Sasori fucking him making the gashes in his back sting and burn, the sensation was amazing like he was on fire, he wanted more.

"Ah...Master...Please"

Sasori didn't even miss a beat, pulling a long needle from his discarded pants and firmly gripping on of the blonds hands, piercing the needle through the tongue of his mouth hand. Deidara cried out in ecstasy spilling his seed for the second time that night. Sasori shuddered as he released inside Deidara, disconnecting the chakara strings as he heard Itachi moan loudly covering his hand in his seed.

Sasori pulled out of Deidara, kissing the younger man lovingly before making his way over to the trembling form covered in cum on his lovers bedroom floor. Grabbing the younger man by his long dark hair the scorpion looked him dead in the eyes as he spoke.

"Deidara is mine Uchiha, If you ever lay a hand on my precious pet there will be no pleasure for you, ever again. Do you understand?"

Itachi nodded, failing desperately to stop trembling.

"Good boy"Sasori said patting the younger shinobi's head.

He looked down at the weasel in disgust, spitting in his face.

"Now get out of my sight"

Itachi scrambled to his feet in the blink of an eye, zipping up his pants and practically running out the door. Sasori turned around to face his lover wrapping the taller man in his arms.

"Now then pet, where were we?"

Deidara smiled, cupping Sasori's chin in his uninjured hand and kissing him softly

"I was just about to tell you, un." he said stroking the puppet masters hair playfully  
"That I am yours, forever,un"  
Sasori smiled, snuggling into the loving embrace of his blond, fuck Itachi that weasel was shit out of luck.


	8. My Pain Your Thrill

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto, I do not own Deidara and Sasori

**Warning!:** This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai!, not to mention a hefty amount of bondage and Itachi bashing. If any of that offends you, don't read it! if it doesn't right on! enjoy!

**AN:** Wow, it took me forever to update this, I apologize for my laziness there's just alot going on in my life, what with trying to get into art school and my car exploding (I'm not shitting you my car actually EXPLODED!) Anyways, I hope this makes up for the long assed wait. I love you all! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I realized that Obedience (for some reason) was majorly lacking hot steamy cable sex...soo yeah.

(This chapter is dedicated to my Ryuichi because without him and his amazing gayness the cable smex wouldn't have happened, also to xcupidxStuntx (Emmy-Danna!) as a kind of super late Birthday present! yay for birthdays!!)

_One look could kill..._

My Pain Your Thrill

Sasori sat silently, watching the slumbering form of his lover, replaying the events from the night before over and over in his mind.

He couldn't help but ponder what it might have felt like to be Itachi. Watching Deidara writhe in a memorizing mixture of pleasure and pain, unable to reach out and touch him. He sighed, resting his chin on his hand, as he continued to study his lover. How frustrating and intoxicating it must have been, even Sasori admitted, Deidara was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on. He watched as the blond stirred softly in his sleep, furrowing his golden eyebrows as if in deep unconscious concentration, most likely dreaming about his art, Sasori smiled to himself at the thought.

The puppet master looked to down just in time to see cerulean eyes flutter open gently. The bomber raised his arms into the air, stretching before wrapping them lovingly around the redheads neck, placing a small kiss on his lips. The scorpion smiled genuinely down at his beloved pet, who smiled gorgeously back at him.

"Good morning Master, un. Did you.."

Sasori cut the blond off, claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss, his tongue stroking his pets bottom lip playfully before his began to bite at it gently, sucking lightly as he did so. He felt his lover melt in his arms, the younger man moaned loudly against his masters lips, pressing himself harder against the beastly caresses of the puppet master. Sasori couldn't control himself ravaging his pets mouth, deepening the kiss only to return to biting and gnawing at the tender pink flesh, he finally broke away when he tasted blood. Licking his lips as he looked down at his now very aroused very obedient blond, who was smiling lustfully, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Turn over pet"

Deidara silently did as he was told, biting his already bleeding lips in anticipation as he flipped onto his stomach, the soft mattress creaking at the sudden movement. Sasori placed his fingers into his own mouth, coating the slender digits in a small amount of saliva before inserting the both at once roughly into the younger mans entrance, as he uncoiled the cold metal cable from his abdomen. Raising it above his head, and striking it harshly across the already injured flesh of his lovers back like a whip. He relished the shrill pain filled noises that escaped his blonds lips, as the younger mans body trembled pleasurably beneath him.

Sasori let a sadistic smile gleam across his pale face as he struck his pet again and again, lacerating his tender flesh and gently lapping at the blood that flowed freely from the deep wounds.  
Deidara shuddered in pure ecstasy as he felt Sasori's tongue probe at his open wounds, making them sting and burn. He was unable to suppress his cries of bliss as without warning the scorpion viciously dug his fingers into the open gashes on his hips flipping him roughly onto his injured back, and without even bothering to remove the sharp end, thrust his metal cable deep into Deidara's entrance.

He quickly pinned the bombers hands above his head, finding two of the discarded needles from the night before and shoving them roughly through the tender flesh of the blonds hand mouths. Moving back from his lover he watched as the pain on Deidara's face melted slowly into a look that let the older man know he was in heaven. He watched intently as the ex-Iwa nin's delicate features twisted and contorted with every sharp thrust of the torturous metal object, his smile returning as he pulled the cable all the way out only to shove it back in harder, the blond arching his back high off the bed and screaming as the scorpion brushed his prostate. Knowing he had found that special spot, Sasori thrust the cable into it mercilessly, the expressions that crossed his lovers face, the noises that escaped his lips, they were all just as intoxicating as the puppet master had hoped they would be.

The blond moaned his masters name loudly, noticing how intently the older man had been watching him. He smiled devilishly at the puppet master, slowly pulling his hands upwards on the long needles freeing himself from them, and seductively running them over his chest, the tongues in his hands darting out to lick and nip at his pale flesh, leaving small smears of blood in their wake. He licked his lips coyly as he moaned against his own touch, all the while staring Sasori dead in the eyes, he knew the older man was enjoying his little show. Sasori growled low in his throat, digging his nails sharply into Deidara's sides, almost all of his self-control gone. He reached out, grabbing the younger man furiously by his long golden hair pulling him, so that their faces were only centimeters apart, smashing his lips against the bombers fiercely, the words he uttered breathy and almost inaudible against the blonds lips.

"Pet...I want you to take me"

The younger shinobi looked up, confusedly at the red head panting out between sharp breaths.

"What was that master?"

The scorpion rolled his eyes, slapping the blond sharply.

"Open your ears Brat! I told you to fuck me!"

Deidara giggled sadistically, clutching his stinging cheek, as he grabbed his master's wrist pulling the smaller man on top of him and capturing his lips in a bloody kiss. Slowly sliding his other hand down the red head's pale hips, cupping his firm ass momentarily, his hand tongue darting out to teasingly trace Sasori's tight entrance. The puppet master moaned deeply into the kiss growling as he bit down forcibly on Deidara's already bruised lips, the tongue teasing him suddenly penetrating the tight ring of muscle without any warning, he thrust the cable in and out of the blond roughly as the probing organ grazed his prostate.

Breaking the kiss the puppet master cried out loudly, thrusting his hips almost frantically against his lovers hand.

"Ah...mmm..god! Deidara!"

The bomber watched as his master gazed at him lustfully, using his free hand to trail over his slender form, gently tracing the scars that the blond had left on his chest, moving slowly to touch the younger mans arm, ghosting caresses down to the hand penetrating him, pulling it away from himself softly, all the while continuing his steady rhythm with the cable fucking the blond senseless. Moving so that he was fully straddling the younger man, Sasori grabbed roughly a hold of his throbbing member, Deidara placed his hands on the smaller mans hips, helping the scorpion lower himself onto his erection.

Feeling the head of his manhood engulfed into the tight heat of his master the bomber couldn't help but dig his nails into the scorpions pale hips. Clawing harder as inch by inch disappeared inside Sasori, he hooked his thumbs under the older mans hip bones as he dug deeper, tearing the puppet masters delicate skin. Sasori growled sliding his lithe body almost to the tip of the blonds hard cock, before slamming himself back down to the base, the cables rhythm unbroken for a second as he used his free hand to scratch slowly down the blonds chest, his voice low and husky as he spoke.

"Do you like being inside me, Pet?"

The blond nodded, moaning as Sasori dug his nails sharply into his collar bone, clenching his ass tightly around his hard on.

"I didn't hear you answer my question"

The younger man inhaled sharply, catching his breath.

"Yes Master, very much"

Sasori smiled, dragging his nails tantalizingly along his pets delicate neck.  
"Good boy"

Deidara couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure of being filled and filling his master was driving him insane, frantically he began to thrust his hips into the glorious tightness of the puppet master while desperately trying to thrust downwards against the cable. Sasori began to shake violently as Deidara thrust repeatedly into his prostate, his own thrusts growing just as urgent as he rode his pet as hard as he could, his body screaming at him for release.

"Pet...Ah...ttouch me...now!"

Deidara obliged his master, grabbing roughly ahold of the puppet masters weeping and neglected cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. The red head licked his lips, feeling fire with every harsh stroke of his lover's hand, his toes curling in pleasure as the tongue from his pets hand began to lick him, running along the underside of his shaft.

"Ah...more...Faster!"

He cried out, his nails digging deeply into the blonds chest, leaving bloody crescent shaped marks in his pale scarred flesh. Deidara complied quickening his pace, jerking his master harder as he felt the thrusts of the cable become more erratic and desperate. Sasori panted, his mouth completely dry, he was so close it almost hurt, he felt the teeth from Deidara's hand mouth graze him, and he lost it, the force of his orgasm hitting his blond lover in the chin covering the younger mans chest in the sticky substance. Feeling the tightness of Sasori suddenly clamp around him as the cable smashed against his abused prostate was too much for Deidara to handle, his whole body spasming uncontrollably as he spilled his seed deep inside the red head.

Sasori stretched, rolling casually off of his pet, and kissing him gently.

"I'm going to go make breakfast for us love, stay here and I'll feed you in the bed"

Deidara smiled sweetly

"Thank you master"

Sasori reached out, stroking his beloved pets hair tenderly.

"Such a good boy, I love you Deidara"

He leaned down claiming one last kiss before pulling on his pants and making his way to the kitchen, overall he felt with such a great start that this was going to be a good day.


	9. It Hurts so Bad!

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Naruto, I do NOT own Deidara, Sasori, ect.

**Warning!: **This story contains YAOI/Shounen-Ai If that offends you don't read it.

**AN:** So it's literally been forever since I updated this, I finally got inspired and decided I just needed to sit the fuck down and fucking write it. (sorry, I have a mouth on me worse then Hidan sometimes) So I'm really sorry that this took so fucking long, I promise it's totally worth it, double the lemony goodness from all angles! Also I know its a bit sudden that I just re posted like this whole thing, but I really wasn't happy with it, AT ALL. it needed to be edited and spaced and....blah enjoy the chapter.

You wanted drama, and plot twists? Well guess what you got it!

Try and keep your hands out of your pants ladies and gents.

Chapter 9-

**It Hurts so bad  
**

-------------------------------

Sasori wore a genuine smile as he pulled his pants on, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for his beloved pet.

He never would have imagined that Deidara would be the person he finally gave his heart to, the blond used to be nothing more than a nuisance in his eyes, and now he was his everything.

Seeing that almost no one was in the kitchen put the puppet master somewhat at ease, he hated dealing with people in the mornings. Quickly he made his way to the refrigerator, grabbing what he needed and heading to the stove to cook in silence.

Once he was finished, he grabbed himself a large cup of coffee, putting everything onto a large tray, and taking it back to his room without a word to the other members who were beginning to fill the kitchen seemingly all at once. On his way down the hallway, he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder, damn and he was so close to retreating!

Turning around to see who would do such a senseless thing as daring to touch him, he was met by the pierced face of the Akatsuki leader, Pein.

"Sasori, when you are finished with breakfast, I need to see you in my chambers immediately"

The redhead nodded, confoundedly as Pein smirked to himself and simply walked away.

Sasori shook his head and kept walking, somehow he had a bad feeling about all of this.

The bad feeling wasn't disappearing as he re-entered his chambers sitting down next to his blond lover on the bed and carefully placing the tray of food down in front of him. They ate in silence, no words really needing to pass between the two, the feeling of content was mutual.

When the food was finished, Sasori gathered up all the dishes from the bed placing them back onto the tray and setting it down on the floor, before descending on his blond companion, claiming his lips in a heated kiss. Hesitantly the puppet master broke away from his lover, kissing his forehead, sweetly.

"Pein wants to see me, I'll be back soon"

A hand grabbed his wrist, preventing him from exiting the room as he turned to walk away.

"But Master, I _need_ you, un" Damn Deidara and his irresistible sexiness.

The scorpion couldn't help but to turn back around, and obey that low seductive voice, sometimes he questioned how much control he really held at all, Deidara was always so able to manipulate him to his will.

Climbing back onto the bed he shoved the bomber down roughly as he straddled him, the blonds arousal no mystery to the redhead now, it was quite obvious through the thin material of the sheets, and after all Deidara was still naked. He leaned close, licking seductively along the bombers ear as he whispered.

"_This needs to be quick, I don't want to be late, or you will be punished_"

Deidara writhed against his master desperately as he pleaded.

"Please...master..." He grabbed the scorpions hand guiding it down to his erection, making it rub him suggestively "Just suck it...un"

Sasori smirked, as he moved downwards, ripping the thin sheets away from his blond and taking in the glorious sight of his perfect body, before licking his lips and taking the head of that leaking arousal into his skilled mouth.

Deidara couldn't help but cry out as said skilled mouth engulfed him, that torturous tongue swirling teasingly around the head of his manhood, one of those slender pale hands wrapped around his shaft squeezing and stroking him. God he loved this man.

"Fu..fuck! ah....master I'm.....ahh...coming!"

Sasori pulled away from Deidara as he came, the sticky substance covering the blond everywhere, the ginger smiled chuckling lightly as he wiped his mouth and turned to leave.

"You were right, pet that was rather fast"

"Bastard, un"

Sasori just chuckled harder, turning and blowing his lover a kiss as he turned the doorknob.

"You can pay me back for that blow job when I get back, and take a shower"

Deidara huffed angrily, throwing himself back down onto the bed.

"Asshole, un"

Sasori popped his head back into the door momentarily, just to get the last word.

"Brat!"

The scorpion laughed to himself as he closed the door and heard the clear sound of a pillow colliding with the wooden surface, Deidara was indeed, a brat. Why the blond even bothered to deny it was beyond him.

There was that rotten feeling again, it only got worse as he approached the leaders chambers, knocking on the door lightly with the back of his hand, he swallowed hard when he heard the stern voice of the leader.

"Enter, Sasori"

Sasori did as he was told, turning the doorknob slowly and entering, shutting the door gently behind him as he stepped into, well I guess you would call it Pein's office.

He kept his eyes lowered as he spoke.

"You wanted to see me, leader sir?"

"Hm..Yes"

Sasori took a deep breath, trying to make the wrenching in his stomach stop.

"May I ask why, sir?"

Pein sat tapping his fingers on his large desk in amusement, he loved to see his subordinates squirm in fear.

"Itachi"

Sasori looked up at him confused, almost by the mention of the Uchiha.

"Itachi?"

Pein smiled sadistically at how well the scorpion played stupid, but he was no fool.

"Itachi came to me earlier this week, with some....well disturbing accusations against you, Sasori"

Sasori wasn't just nervous now, he was fucked, god damned squealing Uchiha, he knew that Pein wasn't just going to let something like this slide with a simple apology, no the pierced leader was far more sadistic then that. Far more sadistic then even Sasori himself.

"I...What would you like in honor of my deepest apologies for my behavior, Leader-Sama?"

Pein's sadistic expression only worsened as he laughed, the noise low and melodic, almost like a symphony of devious intent.

"There is only one thing I want from you, Sasori, only one thing and I will forgive this insubordination"

"Anything, Sir"

That chiming evil symphony came to a crescendo as Pein looked Sasori dead in the eyes.

"I want...Your blond"

Sasori's eyes widened in horror, no...anything but that, Pein paid him little attention as he continued.

"Just for tonight, one night and I will forget Itachi ever talked to me."

Sasori couldn't stop himself from blurting out his next words.

"Fuck no!"

Pein sighed, this was going to be more difficult then he thought, obviously the puppet master had some kind of attachment to the effeminate blond.

"Well, then I guess I will just have to dispose of him, seeing as he's causing so many problems for more....important members"

Sasori's mind was racing, he didn't know what to do, let Pein rape the man he loved?

Or let him die?

There was only one thing he could do, and he hoped that Deidara would never have to know.

"Leader, sir, If I may"

Pein looked up at his fellow redhead questioningly.

"Why....why not....Take me instead?"

Pein's eyes lit up evilly, yes Sasori most defiantly had some sort of soft spot for the blond, why else would he willing give himself in the bombers place? He laughed lowly to himself, yes...this could be, fun.

After moments of silence, Pein finally spoke.

"All right, but get your fill of the blond now, as of midnight tonight, your body is mine to do with as I please, for the next seven days"

A week? with Deidara it had been one night....fuck..how was he going to avoid his lover finding out about all of this....now he really was fucked, literally and figuratively.

He made his way back down the hallway back to his room, to the man he loved who was undoubtedly waiting for him patiently there. At least now he knew what that horrid feeling was, everything was going to get seriously fucked up.

As he opened the door he was greeted by the beautiful smile of his pet, and all his stress and anxiety just seemed to melt away, for now at least he could just forget everything, and fuck his Deidara so hard, it would make up for the week they would have to spend apart.

Swiftly he moved over to the bed where his pet lay, grabbing him roughly by his long hair and pulling him into a kiss before he even had time to speak. Breaking away from his lovers lips he looked at the younger man devilishly.

"How about we go shower, and you pay me back for earlier?"

Deidara's smile was just as devilish.

"Oh I'll pay you back alright, _Master.._" He said, slipping from between the sheets gracefully, swaying his hips suggestively as he turned to look over his shoulder smirking as he beckoned the redhead to follow him.

Deidara was mesmerizing, like a nymph or a siren, who's call Sasori simply could not ignore, obediently he followed the naked blond into the bathroom, shedding his pants and boxers as he walked.

When he entered the bathroom the shower was already running, behind the white curtain he could see the silhouette of his lover, running his hands over his lithe body as he washed himself, damn that tease.

Stepping into the shower Sasori grabbed the blonds hips tightly from behind, flipping the younger man around to face him.

"You filthy fucking tease, I hope you're ready to pay me back"

Deidara simply smirked at the redhead, dropping to his knees without command, and taking a hold of the scorpions cock roughly, giving it a few playful licks on the head before taking it into his mouth.

Sasori moaned loudly as Deidara's tongue worked its magic, no matter how much he punished the blond, he was still such a tease, he knew just how to drive the puppet master crazy, but not get him off, he knew if his master didn't get to cum, he would get just what he wanted.

To be fucked like the dirty slutty cock tease he was.

Sasori never disappointed him.

Grabbing a handful of wet golden hair he forcibly ripped bomber away from his cock, throwing him roughly down onto the tile outside the tub. Deidara grunted as he hit the hard floor, in less then a second Sasori was standing over him, and he really didn't look happy. Without warning hands gripped his ankles tightly, forcing his legs apart and moving upwards to clutch his thighs in a bruising grip. He braced himself knowing full well what sort of punishment he was about to receive, he legs were trembling and his mouth watering from the anticipation, needless to say he was excited for what happened next.

Painfully Sasori thrust into him, dry, it hurt so much but at the same time he loved how it felt. Like he was being dissected, cut open from the inside he knew he shouldn't be so aroused by the thought, still he loved it when it hurt, pain had become his drug, and nothing had ever gotten him off so hard.

Sasori withdrew from him completely, slamming back in as hard as he could, moaning from the friction of taking the blond dry, it was slightly painful not that he minded that at all. Pulling hard on the hair in his hands Sasori accentuated every word he whispered with a slow rough motion of his hips.

"I thought I told you to stop teasing me..whore"

Deidara was in heaven, it had been awhile since Sasori had gotten angry enough to take him like this, hard and dry and oh so delicious. He really needed to piss the redhead off more often, Sasori just never seemed to see the point in taking him completely dry, no matter how much the older man knew he loved it.

On the inside, Deidara knew that he was no longer the only pet in this relationship, the master had become his slave, he had the other so wrapped around his finger, he was sure he could probably get the scorpion to do anything he wanted, a little teasing here and there, and already he had proven his theory.

He might be Sasori's slave in the bedroom, but he was the master of his heart.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as he felt the redhead release deep inside of him, and a hand wrapped around his shaft to finish him off, which didn't take long. He came hard. spilling himself all over that hand and the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

Leaning down, Sasori held his clean hand out to his lover.

"Come on, that wasn't much of a shower, we should get cleaned up"

Deidara smiled, and took his masters hand, climbing back into the tub and showering for real this time.

By the time their shower was through all either of them wanted was to crawl into bed and take a nap, so that was what they did, Sasori checking the clock to make sure he had time, before...Pein.

It was only around five thirty in the afternoon, so he was safe, for now at least. Wrapping his arms tightly around his blond, the redhead drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When he opened his eyes hours later, he panicked, looking frantically at the clock, some of his terror disappeared, thank god it was only eleven thirty. Sighing deeply he kissed Deidara on the forehead breathing in his scent, wanting it to be the only thing he breathed in, minutes passed quickly and before he knew it, it was time.

Reluctantly he got out of the large comfy bed, away from the man he loved, pulling on his pants quickly and exiting the room as quietly as he could. The walk to Pein's bedroom was a bit longer then the walk to his office, in reality it only took a few minutes, but those minutes filled with such an uneasy anticipation seemed like an eternity.

When he finally made it to the large bedroom, the only thing he could hear was his heart pounding in his head, the doorknob seemed like a strange mythical object, much to far away and dangerous to touch.

Taking a deep breath to ease himself, he reached out towards that dangerous object, his hand barely grazing it before he was met with the booming and macabre voice of the leader.

"You're late, Sasori come in please"

Sasori swallowed hard, turning the knob and entering the large room quickly. It seemed to be habit for him to keep his eyes lowered in Pein's intimidating presence, in reality the leader was much younger then he, but much stronger.

"I apologize, Sir"

Pein held his hand out towards his fellow redhead, as if beckoning him to take it, which obediently he did. Pein pulled the smaller man close to him, relishing the terrified expression that painted the artists face.

"I have something I want you to do for me, Sasori"

The scorpion looked confused, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Anything, Sir I am yours for these next seven days"

Pein butted in, repeating his words from earlier that day.

"To do with, as I please, yes that was the agreement"

Sasori only nodded, growing even more confused as the leader pulled out a moderate sized bag, handing it to him.

"Don't look at me like that, go put that on"

The puppet master obeyed, moving across the room and into the bathroom attached to it, before opening the bag to inspect its contents. Inside the bag, was the most ridiculous outfit the redhead had ever seen.

A small black ruffled skirt that would barely cover his ass, not to mention all the white frill on the inside.

A black and white frilly headband, with ribbons and flowers on it.

Thigh high white lacy stockings.

Shoes that looked like they belonged on a stripper.

Long frilly black and white sleeves, and a corset that would barely cover his chest.

And the worst of all, frilly lace panties...

Pein was going to make him be his Lolita whore, and for a whole week!

This was humiliating.

He dressed quickly despite himself, he knew very well what kind of man Pein was, and what would happen were his orders disobeyed.

Re- entering the room, he quickly noticed that Pein had moved from where he was previously standing, to the bed. Not to mention that the younger redhead was pretty damn naked. He kept his eyes to the floor as he approached the fearsome man, finding it incredibly difficult to walk in the impractical shoes. When he finally reached the bed, he put on his most submissive face, looking up to meet Pein's eyes as he put a finger slowly to his lips, nibbling nervously on the tip.

"That looks wonderful on you, Saso"

Sasori feigned his best blush

"Thank you, Sir"

Pein chuckled as he grabbed a hold of the smaller man, pulling him down to the bed, and hovering over him like a predator.

"I bought that for Konan, recently however, she has been quite distant from me"

Leaning in Pein gripped Sasori's chin roughly, forcing the older man to look at him and claiming his lips in a quick and painful kiss.

"Even a man of my power has..certain needs to satisfy" He said as he ran his hands expertly over the puppets slender form.

Grabbing, and pinching on every inch of the delicate skin, Sasori played along like a good boy, letting moan after moan escape his rosy lips, hoping Pein would believe he was enjoying this, maybe the more he acted, the faster the other man would get off, and this would be over.

Teeth sank into the tender flesh of his neck without warning, making him cry out for real. The harsh bites and caresses seemed to last forever, and then finally things started to speed up. Roughly those absurd lacy panties were tugged from him, and tossed to the floor, the skirt was pushed higher around his waist, exposing him completely to the merciless ginger.

"You're simply adorable, Sasori"

The scorpion moved his hands to hide his face, this was the most humiliating thing he had ever experienced. He dug his nails into his own arms as suddenly a warm heat engulfed him, it wasn't unpleasant at all, as Pein's expert tongue swirled around him, his body betrayed him his cock becoming painfully hard. His mind went blank, and white was all he saw as the leaders tongue left his member and traveled farther down, hand spread him open as that tongue invaded his insides.

He just wanted this to be over, he couldn't stop thinking about Deidara, and how before the blond was the only person in this world who had the right to touch him this way. He didn't want anyone else, he only wanted his blond, his angel. This needed to end soon, and no matter how humiliating it was, he needed to do what he was about to.

"Ah...ahhh...Pein-Sama! Please!....Just take me!"

Pein pulled away from the smaller man, a glare in his eyes. So Sasori was just trying to get this over with was he? That didn't sit well with the Akatsuki leader, he wanted to have as much fun with his new little redheaded toy as he could. Moving back to sit on his knees, the pierced ninja grabbed Sasori's hands roughly, pulling him upwards only to shove his face against his groin.

"Not yet, Sasori I believe I have yet to be pleasured"

Sasori winced as his face made contact with the leaders manhood, this was defiantly something he didn't want to do, but if he refused, Deidara was as good as dead. Moving his knees so that he was in a better position, he slowly took the head of Pein's arousal into his mouth, careful not to catch the small silver stud that pierced the tip on his teeth. Using one of his hands he pumped the redheads shaft as his mouth worked tirelessly on the head, imagining it was Deidara, imagining he wanted this.

After a few more moments, rough hands in his hair pulled him away, and pierced lips crashed against his own, the sharp studs stabbing into his chin and making tiny bleeding wounds in his face.

Before he could breathe he was thrown harshly against the headboard of the bed, and without even so much a pause Pein was on top of him. Pain exploded in his brain as he was forced into, for all the tongue action earlier he was still not prepared enough for Pein. He felt like he was being torn apart, he hated it.

"Ah....Pein-Sama....it hurts!"

Not even bothering to listen to Sasori's cries of anguish Pein began thrusting into him, pulling the smaller man into his lap just to fuck him harder. Biting down on a soft pale shoulder he laughed as he lapped up the blood flowing from the newly inflicted wound.

"Good"

Sasori's mind had gone blank, there was nothing anymore, all this pain, this betrayal it put his mind on overload and it had shut itself down. Stars flashed through his vision as that stupid metal stud in Pein's cock brushed against his prostate. In this lust hazed state, the only thing escaping his lips were whoreish moans, and strangled cries. He didn't even feel the hand snake around his weeping erection until it gave him a rough squeeze, his body was on such an overload, that one squeeze was enough to send him over the edge, spilling himself messily all over his pretty dress.

Pein came deep inside of him only moments later, shoving him off of the bed and roughly to the floor once he was done. Hovering over the stunned puppet master he kicked his legs open roughly, enjoying the sight of his own cum dripping down the smaller mans thighs, those lacy stockings soiled and dirty with blood, and now the sticky substance Sasori was filled with.

"You can use my bathroom to clean up, then get out"

Sasori stood up shakily, making his way to the bathroom mechanically and cleaning himself off, redressing into his pants and shiryt, before exiting back into Pein's chambers hsi eyes still low to the ground and his legs still trembling.

Before he left Pein uttered one last cruel mind breaking sentence.

"If you touch your blond while your body belongs to me, I will kill him, goodnight Sasori"

Sasori bolted out of the door and into the hallway, his face felt hot, and wet and he realized he had been crying. When had that happened?

He couldn't even feel it, he didn't want to feel anything right now, he was ashamed of himself.

Killing his own grandmother would have been less shameful than what he had just done.

-------------------------------

Fucking LONG! chapter yay!

The Lolita thing was my little sisters idea (and I loved it) Its like a hot tub with really high walls, you know you secretly wanted Sasori in that Lolita costume!


	10. Where do Broken Hearts go?

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Naruto, I do NOT own Deidara, Sasori, ect.

**Warning!: **This story contains YAOI/Shounen-Ai If that offends you don't read it.

**AN:** So I know I said this would be out sooner, but I was stuck without internet at my Tobi's house for a bit. Not to mention that I know exactly what I want to do, I'm just having issues putting it into words... So finally here you are, chapter 10. Double the lemons again in this chap, and as you may have guessed neither of them are going to be SasoDei(you will get a bit of a lime tho). The second lemon is my favorite!(Dedicated to Black55Widow, cuz we're totally getting married!) I'm not going to lie, it only gets worse from here. The title comes from a punk cover I've been listening to way too much.

Chapter 10- **Where do Broken Hearts go?  
**

-------------------------------

Sasori hadn't been able to sleep that night, every inch of his body ached with shame. Seeing his little golden angel sprawled out on his bed, dreaming with that serene look on his face....He couldn't bear to bring himself to even touch him.

He didn't deserve to, He didn't deserve someone like Deidara. Someone so perfect.

It had already been three days since this all began, and he had done his best to come up with excuses to avoid the bomber. No matter how much he tried to get the blond to just leave him alone, every night when he returned there he was fast asleep in his bed, waiting.

All he wanted was to wash these atrocities from his skin, go back to how everything was, back to not caring about anything in the world outside his bedroom, away from his Deidara.

No matter how hot the water was, and no matter how hard he scrubbed his skin, the sticky feeling of betrayal wouldn't leave. It wasn't like he had wanted it to happen, he had no choice, in the end it was all to save the life of the man he loved.

So why did he still feel like this?

The redhead cursed silently to himself as he made his way back into the room, water dripping from his short mop of hair, and onto his shoulders. He hated this all of it, he didn't want to think anymore. He just needed to bury himself in his work, maybe then his brain would shut off, and he could be at peace if only for a little while.

Shaking the water from his hair, he sat down at his workbench, picking up where he left off on a few discarded projects. That wonderful numb mindset taking him over as he absorbed himself completely in his art.

Not long after he began to work, he could hear rustling from the bed behind him, as his blond lover began to stir. He tried his best just to ignore it, to keep it out of his thoughts. Unfortunately Deidara had other ideas.

Sasori felt his whole body become rigid as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders, and petal soft lips pressed against his exposed skin. Shit! how was he supposed to get out of this?

"I missed you last night Master, it's lonely here without you, un"

Sasori sighed, taking a deep breath he didn't want to do this, but he had to, even if Deidara ended up hating him. He couldn't bear that thought, but the thought of the bomber being killed....well that was far worse.

"Get off, Pet I have a lot of work to do, Pein needs me for a series of solo missions the rest this week, I don't have time for your foolish affections"

"As you wish Master, un"

The scorpion could practically taste the blonds sadness and disappointment. The arms dropped from around his shoulders, and scurried footsteps quickly gathered discarded clothing, he could hear the rustling sounds of the bomber getting dressed. Shortly after that, the door opened and slammed hard, signifying the younger mans angry retreat.

Sasori slammed his hands down onto his workbench in frustration. He had never wanted to go back to this. It wasn't like he didn't want the blond around, he did more than anything, but Deidara had a bad habit of being irresistible to the scorpion, and he didn't trust himself at all.

God damn Itachi.

If that stupid weasel could have just kept his eyes off of Deidara in the first place, none of this would be happening.

He felt so utterly helpless, and weak. There was nothing he could do to stop any of this, he would just have to suck it up and hope that by the end of the week Deidara still loved him.

--------

Deidara wiped the small tears forming in his eyes away, as he closed his bedroom door softly. Making his way over to the soft bed and flopping himself down in a huff. His eyes watering in sadness as he realized, the sheets were still stained red with blood, the shackles were still on the headboard, and the bullwhip lay in a crumpled pile on the floor. Everywhere he turned he was reminded of his master, even in his own living space.

Sasori hadn't been so cold to him in a long time, the sudden change worried him.

What if the scorpion was getting bored with him?

Sasori wasn't known to be a caring person in nature. What if it had been a lie when the redhead had said that he loved him?

A lie to keep him a slave?

No, he was sure that the older man loved him, Sasori would never lie about something like that, it would mean admitting he could feel. Which wasn't something his master would do so casually.

He was just grumpy and absorbed in his work, that was all this was. He just needed to...distract the redhead for awhile. His lips bloomed into a smile at the oh, so naughty thoughts running around his mind. He was going to have to go into town for this one, also he was going to need Konan's help.

First off, he was in desperate need of a shower.

Once that was taken care of he quickly dressed himself in casual comfortable clothes, and made his way into the common room to see if he could find Konan.

It didn't take him long to find the blue haired woman, sitting at a counter in the kitchen casually sipping a cup of tea.

"Hey Konan-Chan, un!"

The blue haired woman looked up at the bomber smiling.

"Hey, Dei- Chan whats up?"

Deidara smiled back at his friend, finding it hard not to giggle as he exposed his master plan.

"Well, Sasori Danna seems to be to caught up in his work to pay attention to me these days, un"

Konan's smile grew, she could obviously see where this was going.

"So I was wondering if you could go into town with me to buy something slutty, un"

The origami artist couldn't suppress her girly laughter.

"Sure, Dei we'll make him sorry for ignoring you!"

--------

Pein sauntered casually through the kitchen and passed Konan and Deidara, acknowledging their presence with a nod. Making his way down the hallway and to Sasori's room, another bag clutched in his hand.

Knocking on the door a couple of times, he waited for an answer.

Muffled curses could be heard on the other side of the thick wood, and in moments the door opened to reveal a very distraught looking Sasori, with a fresh cut on one of his hands.

The scorpion looked less than thrilled to see him.

"Well hello Sasori"

"Sir"

"I came to personally tell you the details of your...mission tonight"

The smaller redhead said nothing, he only nodded in response.

"I want you to meet me in my office, not my chambers, oh and here" The pierced man said as he shoved the bag he was holding into Sasori's hands. "Put that on before you come to see me, oh and Sasori"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want you at ten tonight"

Sasori almost choked on his next words.

"Yes..I...Understand"

--------------

Deidara was having a blast in town with Konan, the blue haired female was one of the only Akatsuki members he could stand to be around for long periods of time. They got along really well, being that the blond was fairly effeminate for a man, and Konan was manly for a woman, having to spend so much time in an organization that was made up of mostly men.

"How about this one, Dei?" Konan said holding up a see-through teddy made from black lace.

"Not skanky enough, un" Deidara shook his head "Sasori Danna is into...Kinkier things"

Konan blushed heavily, and pinched her nose. '_damn naughty brain!_'

They had been to a number of small shops already, and not really found anything that suited the scorpions taste.

Wandering around they had happened upon a shop, with all of the windows blacked out, and a fancy painted sign on the door that read '_Fetish Paradise_', this was defiantly the right place.

His blue haired companion seemed more than a little embarrassed as they entered the small shop, and began to look around. The blond was picking up all sorts of torturous looking toys, and chucking softly to himself.

They made their way to the costume and clothing section as they chatted amongst themselves.

"So Konan, how is it going with Pein-Sama, un?"

The female Akatsuki member couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, he wanted everything to move way too fast so....."

"So what, un?"

"So now, I'm playing hard to get!"

The pair burst simultaneously into hysteric laughter, almost knocking over a rack of clothes as they stumbled belligerently through the section. Konan caught the rack just in time, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself. Noticing that a few things had fallen off the rack she quickly picked them up, finding among the mess, a pair of leather short- shorts. Well they really didn't deserve to even be called shorts they were so tiny. Perfect.

"Hey, Dei I found you something!" She said handing her blond companion the shorts.

He smiled and nodded his head in agreement, yes this was what he had been looking for.

"Now you just need some sexy fishnets to go with them!"

When they had found the perfect outfit for the blond they made their way to the counter to pay, realizing that this shop also did body piercings. Deidara had opted to get his bellybutton done, and had somehow convinced Konan to pierce her nipples.

By the time they were on their way back to the base, the giggle fits had started all over again. They walked back home laughing the whole way, revenge was always so much fun!

----------------------

It was around seven o'clock when they finally got back, parting ways so that Deidara could go get ready, and Konan could get some dinner.

Dressing himself quickly in his new outfit, he slipped his cloak over it all and made his way to his master's room. Not bothering to knock as he made his way through the door. Sauntering over to the redhead who was still busy working, and again draping his arms around those slender shoulders.

"You've been working to much Master, why don't you take a break, un?" He said, his hands trailing deviously over the redheads bare chest, getting dangerously lower by the second.

Sasori couldn't hide the fact that he was immensely turned on, the blonds touch was more than welcome on his skin. He shivered as one of those amazingly talented hands dove for its goal, slipping under the thin fabric of his pants with ease to grip his painfully hard erection. Without even thinking about it he was suddenly turned to face the bomber, his pants pulled down around his hips and his hard length exposed to the cold air.

In seconds the coldness of the air was replaced by the warmth and wetness of Deidara's mouth. He had to bite back a moan as that tongue teased him, he had to make this stop. But God! He didn't want to, it felt so amazing compared to the harsh, unwanted touches of the leader. He wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew if he let this go any further, the consequences would be far from bearable.

Tangling his hands in Deidara's long golden hair, he had to will himself to pull the bomber off of him.

"That is enough, I have to leave for my mission in a couple hours and I need to be prepared, get out and stop trying to distract me"

Deidara just didn't know when to give up, slinking seductively back over to Sasori, and sitting in his lap rubbing his leather clad ass suggestively against the puppet master's still exposed length.

"But Master, I have a surprise for you, un" said the blond coyly, leaning close to the smaller man and teasingly running his tongue over the gentle curves of his neck. "You wouldn't want it to go to waste, un"

Now Sasori really was getting angry, damn stupid brat having to be such a tease, knowing just how to push his buttons, damn his disobedience. Without a second though, Sasori literally threw the blond across the room and off of him, zipping up his pants and turning back around to finish his work.

"I said get out, Pet, I've had more than enough of your insolence"

Deidara picked himself up slowly, from where he had hit the floor. Not even bothering to hide the tears in his eyes as he stormed angrily out of the room.

Running down the hallway to Konan's room, maybe they could just stay up all night eating ice cream and bitching about how dumb men are, that would make him feel better!

Knocking lightly on the door he tried his best to fight back the sobs.

"Who is it?"

"It...its...Dei....Konan..."

The blue haired woman could hear the tears in her friends shaky voice and immediately flung open the door to see what was wrong.

"Dei...What happened sweetie?!"

"He...he...threw....me....told...me...to go..away...un" Was all that Konan could understand between the bomber's choked sobs.

Wrapping her arms around his teary trembling form, she silently ushered him into her room closing the door and petting his hair while she tried to make him feel better, or at least stop crying.

"It's okay sweetie, you just sit right here and tell me all about it OK?"

-------------------

It wasn't like Sasori had wanted Deidara to stop, God! Could this day get any more frustrating? He looked down in disgust at the outfit he had just pulled from the bad Pein had given him earlier, it was 9:45 after all, he had to get ready soon.

Oh, right, the bag.

Pulling the items out one by one, he inspected them before putting them on. This time the skirt was school girl styled, and black thankfully it was a bit longer than the last one. Instead of a corset this time there was an oversize white button up shirt, the cuffs were black and trimmed with lace, as was the neck. Sheer black stockings, a garter belt, and black frilly panties completed the outfit. Clipping the lacy black bow into his short fiery hair, he felt absolutely ridiculous.

Not only was this Lolita, now he had to be a school girl, great this day was about to get a thousand times worse.

He dressed quickly, glancing at the clock that read 9:57, he had three minutes but thankfully Pein's office was closer to his room than the taller redheads chambers. He made his way to the large heavy door quickly, not wanting anyone else to see him. Knocking he waited impatiently as the door swung open and Pein's voice beckoned him inside. He obliged entering the room slowly and closing the door behind him.

He could practically see Pein drooling as his ringed eyes inspected the outfit.

"Perfect, come here Sasori"

The puppet master obeyed silently, sauntering over to the taller man who was seated in his large leather chair behind his desk, and sitting softly in his lap. Sharp lips were on his neck in moments, nipping and sucking anything to make him moan. Which he did just to please the younger man.

"Tonight, I want you to call me Sensei"

Sasori refused to speak, save the moans no sound dared to escape his lips, he simply nodded, dropping to his knees and undoing the taller redheads pants with ease. Taking the head of that pierced erection into his mouth, swirling his tongue in all the right places and earning low moans of approval from Pein. He felt fingers tangle in his short hair and yank hard, pulling him away from his task.

"Bend over the desk and spread your legs, you did such a good job on your oral exam I'm going to give you some _extra credit_"

"Yes, Sensei" he said doing exactly as he was told, reaching up his skirt and pulling the lacy panties down to give the pierced man better access. unbuttoning the first few buttons of the shirt he let it slide down his pale shoulders as he turned to look submissively at Pein. Who looked more than satisfied with the position he was in.

He heard what sounded like a bottle being uncapped and liquid being poured before two slick fingers were pressed against his entrance. The anticipation was driving him insane, he was still so hard from his encounter with Deidara earlier that he didn't care who it was, he just needed to get off. Rubbing his ass impatiently against those fingers willing to beg and plead as long as they pushed inside him.

He got his wish as both digits were roughly shoved into him. He cried out loudly and thrust himself backwards against the intrusion. The sight of the puppet master so desperate was arousing Pein beyond words, and quickly he replaced his fingers with something much larger, relishing the scream that escaped his toy.

"That's right Sasori-Chan, Scream for me"

Neither of them noticed that the door was cracked open.

---------

Deidara had spent the last to hours in Konan's room bawling his eyes out, and complaining about Sasori.

The blue haired woman was kind and patient, but she like everyone else needed to sleep, so unfortunately he was alone, again.

He sighed as he made his way into the kitchen, all that crying had really dried him out, and he needed water.

On his way back, he noticed that Pein's office door was cracked open, and there was light on the other side. Distinctly he could hear, screams.

Screams that sounded a lot like...

He inched closer to the door cloaking his chakra and hoping to stay unnoticed as he peeked in to see what was going on.

His eyes widened in disbelief and horror at the sight before him.

There bent over Pein's desk, was Sasori.

And what the fuck was he wearing!

Deidara couldn't force himself to look away no matter how hard he tried, as he watched Pein ride the man he loved. He could feel his heart breaking with every thrust, every scream of pleasure.

This was why Sasori was being so cold, he had found someone new.

He really had grown bored of him.

--------------------------------

Deidara clutched at his aching chest as he walked away as quickly as his feet would carry him, making his way back to his own room. No tears falling from his eyes, he had exhausted all of them crying earlier, before his heart was broken. Now he didn't feel anything, he felt empty and cold.

Ripping his cloak open he put his hand over his chest, it was burning, in disgust he realized it was the scar over his heart.

The one that Sasori had carved into him when he had claimed him.

The kanji for that bastards name.

Picking up a kunai that was laying discarded on the nightstand he sliced through the letters, over and over again until the burning stopped. And all he was left with was a comfortably numb feeling of detest.

He sat around for awhile longer, watching the blood trickle from the once meaningful mark, that he had destroyed. How could he hurt Sasori someone who felt nothing? How did you break a heart stronger than mahogany?

Revenge, that was how.

He would do to Sasori what the redhead had done to him, and he knew exactly who would be more than willing to unknowingly help him.

Picking up the bullwhip from the floor he tied it securely around his waist, and buttoned his cloak slipping out the door and down the hallway. Reaching his destination he didn't bother to knock as he opened the door, finding his target sitting on his large bed clad only in a pair of thin black boxers.

Closing the door gently, his face twisted into a sadistic smile as he caught his prey's attention.

"Good evening, Itachi-Kun, un"

The Uchiha looked mortified to see Deidara standing there, quickly he lowered his eyes answering softly.

"I can't talk to you Deidara, you...you belong to Sasori"

The bomber slinked slowly over to where Itachi was laying on his bed, opening his cloak and revealing the mass of gashes over his heart.

"I don't **belong** to anyone, un"

Slowly Deidara stood back up, unbuttoning his cloak and letting it fall from his shoulders to reveal the outfit, that was supposed to have been a surprise for Sasori.

Leather shorts, so short they were practically underwear.

Knee high leather boots, and thigh high fishnets.

A small silver stud piercing his bellybutton, and blood running down his bare chest from the gashes over his heart.

Seductively he unwound the whip from around his waist, gripping is firmly in both hands and snapping it menacingly before running his tongue over the tortuous object slowly.

"You want me, don't you Itachi-Kun?"

Dumbfounded the raven haired man could only nod, all his dreams were about to come true. Reaching out towards the blond Itachi couldn't fathom making himself speak, as he pulled that delicious slender frame down on top of him, his lips meeting the blonds with a fierce hunger.

The way Deidara was rocking his hips as they kissed was driving him insane, but he couldn't pull away from that delectable mouth he had been craving to taste for so long. Sadly those lips pulled away from his, and the grinding hips became rougher.

"You can have me, on one condition, un"

Itachi reached out shakily to grasp the bombers rocking hips, throwing his head back as silent moans threatened to escape him, all the friction making him so hard it hurt.

"A.h....Anything.."

Deidara smiled a sinister gleam in his eyes as he leaned back down close to the Uchiha's ear whispering.

"_I'm on top, un_"

Itachi nodded frantically.

"_And I want you to beg for it, un_"

Again, all the Uchiha could do was nod, he still couldn't believe this was really happening. Suddenly his long raven hair was being roughly yanked, and he was thrown to the ground.

"Kiss my feet, un"

Itachi obeyed, crawling forward and placing his lips gently against one of the bombers leather boots. He heard the whip crack before he felt it slice his skin.

"You call that a kiss, un?"

Itachi again kissed the blonds boots, over and over until finally the strikes from the whip stopped.

"Get up off your knees, take my shoes off"

The crimson eyes man wasn't exactly happy with how this was going, but who was he to complain. The object of his lust here, right in front of him, so willing to fuck him, it was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up. Gently he removed the boots, letting Deidara's slender fishnet clad feet breathe. He felt a light petting at his hair, and looked up to see that the blond was indeed stroking him lovingly.

"Good boys get rewards, get up here, un"

Itachi was pulled to his feet gently and laid down on his bed by the smaller man, who hovered over him, his hands only centimeters away from the waistband of the Uchiha's boxers. With one fell swoop they were gone and the raven haired man was completely exposed to the clay artist. Who licked his lips coyly before devouring Itachi's exposed manhood greedily.

The older man couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, but when he did he received a none to gentle nip to a very sensitive area.

Pulling away for a moment, a dark look on his face Deidara spoke to his momentary lover.

"I Don't want to hear a peep out of you, un. Unless you're screaming my name" He gave the head of the Uchiha's cock a few playful flicks with his tongue before adding.

"And It better be Deidara-Sama, un"

Itachi nodded, just wanting that wonderful heat back. He didn't have to wait long before the bomber was back to his previous actions.

Sneakily Deidara moved one of his hands to Itachi's entrance, the tongue wiggling through the tight ring of muscle with ease. Itachi's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, it felt so...strange. Just then that tongue started to swirl in slow circles inside of him, and he couldn't help but cry out, so strange, but so right.

"Dei...dara...Sama...please...ah...." he couldn't even think as those talented mouths worked their magic on him, teeth scraping gently against his cock, the tongue inside him, it was too much and he needed something bigger, and harder.

"P...please....fuck..me"

How could he resist such an inviting plea? Pulling away from the older man, he undid the small clasp on his shorts, freeing his already leaking erection and positioning himself. When he was aligned properly he thrust roughly into Itachi, biting his lips to hold back a moan as the tight walls enveloped him. He couldn't help himself as he grabbed the Uchiha's hips roughly enough to break the skin, pounding into him so hard that the older man couldn't even moan anymore. His eyes were hazed completely in lust and desire, his hips rocking to meet every one of Deidara's motions.

He gasped as the blond withdrew from him only to slam back in harder, and deeper. Grazing that special spot that made him see stars. Hearing the crimson eyes man moan again Deidara knew what he had found, and aimed to hit it over and over again.

"AH!!! Deidara-Sama!!!"

Jackpot.

Itachi didn't last much longer, a few more rough thrusts against his special spot and he was gone, spilling himself all over Deidara's stomach and his own. Feeling those already unbearably tight wall clamp down around him like a vice Deidara followed soon afterward. Pulling out of the taller man, and buttoning his shorts back up not bothering to put his cloak back on.

"Wait!"

He turned to look darkly at the man he had just taken.

"Will....will you be back tomorrow?"

Deidara chuckled sadistically, licking his lips and winking.

"It depends, on if I feel like it, un"

At that he turned and exited the Uchiha's room closing the door softly behind him.

---------------------

Sasori was more than sore and tired by the time Pein was done with him, all he wanted was to go to bed.

He was glad that the younger ginger had torn the outfit he had been wearing so badly that he had to wear his cloak, lord knows what kind of shit the others would say if they saw him in something like that. He was almost to his room when he heard Itachi's door open, usually the weasel was in bed at this hour and his curiosity got the better of him. Looking to see who it was he was shocked as Deidara stepped out of the room, wearing only leather shorts and fishnets.

Angrily he approached his blond lover, grabbing him roughly by the shoulder and spinning him around.

"What were you doing with Itachi at this hour, Brat?"

"Claiming him as mine, Seeing as you don't need me anymore, un"

Sasori was so enraged he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Deidara roughly by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

"You know what I said I would do if you ever let anyone else have you"

Deidara laughed and looked down at the smaller man, his beautiful face twisted with amusement and rage.

"Kill me, un? I'd like to see you try!"

---------------------

OH NOES! cliffhanger! this was getting way too long so I decided to cut it there, I hope you enjoyed sadistic seme Deidara, because I know I did.

Love ya babes.

Brat.


	11. I Can't Decide

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Naruto, I do NOT own Deidara, Sasori, ect.

**Warning!: **This story contains YAOI/Shounen-Ai If that offends you don't read it.

**AN:** Sorry for the wait everyone, my luck has been super shitty lately, and I got hella sick which was no fun at all. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I promise it will get better! It's always darkest before the dawn people!, yeah. I've been listening to this one punk band way to much so that's where the inspiration is coming from, look it up! Where do broken hearts go? By **Me First and the gimme gimmes**.(the song that inspired chapter 10)Anyways Here is chapter 11 lovelies!(DeiIta fluff alert for this one!)

_-------------------------------_

_Oh I could throw you in the lake, or feed you poison birthday cake, I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone.  
Oh I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me while I'm sleeping! that's why....(I Can't decide- The Scissor Sisters)  
_

Chapter 11- **I Can't Decide (Weather you should live or die)  
**

-------------------------------

"How could you!?" The scorpion had been repeating those same three words over and over, and never gaining an answer. His hands tightening around the blonds neck, crushing the delicate windpipe in their grip.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Deidara to breathe, maybe he had been wrong, and Sasori really was going to kill him!

The teary look in the redheads eyes made it completely worth it, if he were to die right here and now, at least he would die knowing he had payed Sasori back.

He had never once seen the older man look so hurt, so.....broken.

Everything had fallen his way, and he had gotten just what he wanted. He closed his eyes as the oxygen ceased to flow into his lungs, accepting his fate, he could die more than happy. It didn't even hurt anymore.

Smiling he choked out his last strangled words.

"I Hate you Sasori, un"

And then there was nothing.

He couldn't feel anything anymore.

It was almost like he was floating, in nothing, nothing but blackness. It was endless...

So this was death.

He had always wondered what it would be like to die, all in all, it hadn't been as bad as he expected it to be. It was warm, and dark, the pain had all stopped.

It was almost like he could feel himself smiling at the thought of being dead, away from it all.

And finally free.

From Sasori, Itachi, everyone. No one could hurt him here, because he no longer existed.

Sasori couldn't break his heart anymore.

He couldn't use him anymore, lie to him, or throw him around like trash.

He was free.

Free at last.

-------------------------------

He hadn't been able to do it.

He had been so close, he could feel the blonds life fading away between his fingers.

But when Deidara had stopped breathing, when he had passed out cold so near to death.

Sasori hadn't been able to push him that tiny bit further into that dark void of nothingness. He had let his hands fall, picked up the unconscious blond, and taken him back to his room, he had even tucked the younger man into bed, kissed his forehead sweetly, and well here he was now, showering and trying desperately to get it all out of his mind.

He was a fool, and Deidara had been right.

He couldn't kill him if he tried, and he had tried with all his might.

The last words that escaped the bombers lips had cut so deep into his heart, that all he had wanted to do was crush his throat so that he would never speak again.

He hated him.

It hurt, so much to hear those words come from Deidara. The pain in his chest was far greater then any he had ever felt, even when his parents died it hadn't hurt this much had it?

Maybe he was just so unused to pain, that he only thought it hurt more.

He slammed his hands against the cool tile of the shower wall, punching the hard surface over and over again, the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes finally bursting through his emotional dam. He fell to his knees letting the hot water run over his form as he cried, small streaks of red washing down the drain.

All his wounds re-opened, and his knuckles bleeding from the beating he put them through.

All he could think of was Deidara.

Why?

Why the fuck would he just go and betray him like that!? Didn't the blond say that he loved him only hours before all this treachery!?

Why then!

Unless.....That was impossible, there was no way!

He almost screamed in frustration as he slammed his head against the bottom of the tub. He didn't care if it hurt, he wanted it to hurt. Anything to distract him from the pain in his chest. Anything so that he wouldn't feel his heart shattering, slowly, anything at all.

It was over.

The best thing he had ever been given, and he had ruined everything.

It wasn't worth living, if this was how it was going to end.

But what could he do to fix what had been done?

He couldn't do anything, or Pein would...he would kill Deidara.

At this point, that thought was starting to seem almost.....acceptable.

If he could rid his world of the blond, he wouldn't have to feel like this.

Out of mind is also, out of sight.

Even if he himself couldn't kill Deidara, he knew that the young leader wouldn't hesitate to if he found out about Deidara's little distraction yesterday.

Oh yes, he would get that disobedient, distracting, insolent, pesky pet of his back for daring to break his heart.

And his punishment would be as promised.

Death.

------------------------------------

Floating in this void was starting to grow boring, really fast.

Blinking open his eyes, Deidara came to an almost shocking realization. This was his room, in the Akatsuki, this couldn't be heaven, or hell...He was alive.

Sitting straight up he found himself, dressed and safely tucked into his bed.

Had that all been some sort of bad dream?

Hadn't Sasori killed him?

Getting up quickly he rushed into his bathroom, gazing at himself in the mirror.

It hadn't been a dream after all, there around his neck were hand prints, bruised into his skin a sickly purple and yellow. Sasori had been so close, he could have sworn he was dead, that he was wrong. He had been so willing and ready to accept his fate.

So why had the older man stopped?

Why hadn't he just killed him?

Deidara shook his head, better not to think about Sasori anymore. He was the past, and he had no need for a master now, he had a pet of his own to look after.

Stepping solemnly into the shower, he quickly cleaned up and dressed, almost dying could really make a person hungry. It was about time for the rest of the Akatsuki to be waking up and heading to the kitchen anyway. If he was lucky someone else would have already cooked breakfast for everyone, and he wouldn't have to worry about it.

He made his way into the crowded room in silence, thankful that the redheaded puppet master was nowhere in sight. In fact it seemed everyone but Sasori was in the kitchen this morning. Silent as ever he took a seat at the large table, next to his new pet, Itachi. Who quickly got up and walked into the kitchen, returning seconds later with a plate of eggs and hash browns that smelled like heaven. The Uchiha shyly set the plate down in front of the blond, a small flush across his pale cheeks.

"I thought you might be hungry, Deidara-Sama"

Deidara had never seen the older man act so submissively, not that he was disappointed by it at all, in fact he found it irresistibly adorable. Grabbing the taller man by his collar he pulled him down into a tender kiss, not caring that anyone else was watching, let them watch, in the end the bastards were just jealous.

He couldn't help but smirk as the raven haired man sat delicately on his lap, wrapping his arms over his shoulders. And who should walk into the kitchen at this particular moment, but Sasori. Deidara couldn't help but to exploit this perfect moment.

"Feed me Itachi-Kun, un"

The raven haired man obediently obliged the blonds command, picking up the fork and feeding the younger shinobi delicately. Deidara was relishing every moment of this, the look on the scorpions usually passive face was priceless. His smile grew as he began to run his hands softly over the Uchiha's slender thighs earning small appreciative moans from the older mans lips.

Sasori looked like someone had just stabbed his mother. Deidara could practically taste the puppet masters anguish as he quickly poured himself a cup of coffee and ran back to his room, god revenge was sweet!

Chuckling to himself he let his hand wander to the raven haired shinobi's groin, giving it a soft squeeze, just to see the Uchiha squirm and wriggle with need and anticipation. Leaning close to the taller man he nipped seductively at his ear whispering.

"Go to your room, wait for me, I'll be there soon to reward you, un"

Itachi nodded vigorously getting up from the bombers lap and turning to walk back to his room, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Deidara pulled him close claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, seeing as Sasori had come back into the kitchen to put his cup away.

"Wear something skanky for me, un"

With that he let the Uchiha retreat back to his room, giving him a firm slap on the ass as he passed, causing the crimson eyed man to blush furiously.

-----------------

Sasori's eyes widened, watching his former lover be so sexual with another man was far to much for him to bear. He had spent the majority of his day holed up in his room, avoiding any sort of human interaction, and vigorously wracking his brain, trying to decide weather or not to tell Pein what Deidara had done. He had seemed so sure about it a first, but thinking it over he couldn't seem to come to a solid decision.

On one hand, the blond had made it pretty clear that they were over, and Sasori simply couldn't deal with that. If he couldn't have Deidara, no one else could, and having him killed would seemingly fix everything.

On the other, the puppet master couldn't imagine a world where his beloved blond no longer existed. The thought of it made him feel so empty inside, like he was loosing a part of himself, an important part.

He just couldn't make up his mind.

Should he let Deidara live?

Or should he let him die?

Gathering up his courage he approached the solitary blond, thankfully everyone else had already left the kitchen to return to their respective rooms and activities. Roughly he grabbed the bombers shoulder forcing the younger man to look at him.

"What the fuck was that all about, Deidara!?"

The sadistic gleam in the blonds eyes told Sasori everything, it was all about hurting him, the words that passed the bombers lips didn't hide his true intentions very well.

"I Don't know what you mean Sasori, un"

Cocking his head to the side with that innocent expression on his face couldn't hide that gleam in his eyes, an unspoken 'fuck you' to the puppet master. Sasori couldn't controll his temper, and what happened next was just what the blond had expected.

In seconds the chair that he was sitting in was on the ground, his long body sprawled out awkwardly on top of it, and Sasori's smaller form pinning him to the spot, on of those tiny pale hands entangled in his long golden locks.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me, brat! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Haven't you hurt me enough for one day!?!?"

Sasori was almost startled by the look in Deidara's eyes, it was far darker than any he had ever seen, quite frankly the blond looked like he had gone completely mad. It didn't help that after moments of silence the bomber burst into hysterical sadistic laughter. Grabbing Sasori roughly by the shoulders and reversing their positions so that he was straddling the older man. The scorpion couldn't hide the fact that embarrassingly, he was aroused immensely by how forceful Deidara was acting.

Gently hands were placed on either side of his face, forcing him to look into gleaming cerulean eyes, eyes so full of hatred and pleasure for his pain.

He was shocked to say the least as rosy lips were smashed against his own, teeth knowing at the tender flesh, moments later those lips descended on his neck, biting him so hard he was surely bleeding. That skilled and torturous tongue trailed the shell of his ear as that deep and seductive voice whispered.

_"I'm not going to stop Sasori..... not until you hurt as much as I do, un...You should have killed me when you had the chance!"_

Those hands that used to bring him pleasure trailed slowly down his body, pinching his nipples from under the thin fabric of his shirt, caressing his thighs, and finally stopping to gently cup his arousal, giving it a light squeeze.

"It's really quite pathetic that you still want me so much, _Master._.." That insane sadistic laughter hadn't faded from the blonds voice, with a last rough squeeze he pushed himself off of the puppet master, turning and spitting in his face before laughing as he walked away.

Sasori felt pathetic, worthless. He couldn't help but be aroused by Deidara, as much as his former lover had hurt him these past few days, he still loved him. With all of his heart, he wished he could stop, and return the feeling of hate that Deidara held for him, but he couldn't, he would always love Deidara even if he didn't want to.

He made up his mind in that moment, if this was how Deidara was going to behave from now on, he didn't deserve to live. Picking himself up off of the kitchen floor he made his way across the common room and to Pein's office door, taking a deep breath before knocking.

Deidara had brought this upon himself, and now he would suffer for his actions.

Death almost seemed to kind of a punishment

He had this strange feeling, that it was just what Deidara wanted.

-------------------------

Sorry to leave you off on another cliffhanger! I just need time to plot the rest of this out in a way that makes sense! Also I apologize for teasing you with DeiSaso like that. Next chapter will have a lemon or two I promise! (I just realized that this is the first chapter of obedience with no lemons!)

You should all go look up the song that inspired this, it fits Sassy-poo's state of mind in this chapter PERFECTLY!

youtube it bitches!

**I Can't decide- The Scissor Sisters.**

Love you all and thank you so much for all of your reviews and support!

Peace out- 3  
_Brat_


	12. A Little Peace of Mind

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Naruto, I do NOT own Deidara, Sasori, ect.

**Warning!: **This story contains YAOI/Shounen-Ai If that offends you don't read it.

**AN:** So I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, the Uke side of me says to be nice....But the Seme side just loves to see people suffer(Sadistic asshole!)... It's going to get pretty weird from here on out. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Love you babes!(If you guys are interested in the playlist I write to go to youtube and look up kadajiscrazylove, (my account) and go to the playlist I have only one..)

------------------------------------------

_Slipping Back into the gap again, I'm in love when you're touching me...In love when you're shoving me down..but I'd trade it all for just ..(Tool- Pushit)  
_

Chapter 12- **A Little Peace Of Mind****  
**

-------------------------------------------

After a few moments of gently knocking on the large wooden door, and receiving no answer. Sasori began to grow nervous, Pein had to be here! He needed the younger ginger to be here, to save him, to free his mind from the curse that was Deidara. Within moments, his knocking grew frantic, beating on the door with all the strength he could muster.

"_Please...open the door....please..._" the softly repeated phrase became a mantra to the emotionally distraught puppet master, somehow easing his mind.

Within what had seemed like an eternity of banging on the door and pleading to its wooden surface, it finally swung open.

"Alright, alright come in Sasori what is so urgent that you felt it necessary to disturb me!"

Sasori was a bit embarrassed to say the least, when he really thought about it, what Deidara had done didn't really seem as though it would be important to Pein. He stepped slowly into the leader's office, closing the door gently behind him. Memories flashing through his mind, memories of what had happened here only hours ago, those dreadful hours that had ruined everything. It made his vision swim and his head ache trying desperately to relive those last moments and figure out where it had all gone wrong, and why.

"Hello? Sasori! What did you need?"

He snapped himself out of it, and turned to face Pein with a serious look in his eyes.

"I came to tell you that I broke a rule, Sir"

The Younger ginger cocked a pierced eyebrow questioningly at Sasori, folding his hands on his desk and looking at the older man as if to say 'please continue'

"I....I touched Deidara, when you had given me strict orders not to..."

Sasori paused as he heard a surprised gasp, that sounded almost female. Pein coughed loudly and waved his hand urging Sasori onwards.

"I Couldn't help myself, Sir, I'm willing to accept your price for my misbehavior"

Pein's smile grew more amused by the second, what could have happened to make Sasori sing such a different tune then he had only days ago. When he had willingly given himself in Deidara's place.

"Are you saying, that it is acceptable for me to kill your partner, Sasori?"

The scorpion swallowed hard, and nodded.

".....Yes, Sir"

This time Sasori was positive he heard the sound of a woman choking. His tear stained emotionless honey eyes gleaming with amusement as he looked at the pierced man in front of him.

"Am I interrupting something, Sir?"

Pein shook his head coughing loudly again.

"I'm just.....working, anyways you may go now Sasori, I will deal with this all in due time"

But Sasori didn't go, he stood there, a broken look in his eyes, he almost looked as though he were lost.

"I said go!, shoo, out!"

The puppet master couldn't help but chuckle as he snapped back to reality again nodding solemnly and walking out the door most likely to retreat back to his chambers.

Pein sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Get out from under there Konan, he's gone"

The blue haired kunochi crawled out from her hiding spot under the desk, zipping up Pein's pants and wiping her mouth as she slowly brushed herself off and stood up.

"Pein....sweetie...What was that all about?"

The young leader looked nervously at his lover, trying to figure out a way to explain himself was not going to be an easy task.

"Well, you see Itachi came to me earlier this week..."

"And..?"

"And he told me some....disturbing things that Sasori had done to him"

Konan nodded, urging Pein to move forward, this was going to get complicated for sure.

" You were playing hard to get with me, and....I was....desperate"

"So?"

"So, I told Sasori I would only forgive him if he let me have Deidara"

Konan was surprised to say the least, but hell the blond was pretty sexy, and she couldn't argue with that. Nodding her head she urged him on.

"He, refused and offered himself in Deidara's place"

The origami artists eyes went wide, the reason Sasori had been so distant from her friend, it had been Pein's fault all along. She had never been so angry at him in her life, slapping him hard across the face she fumed in a huff.

"You need to fix all of this right now mister! Why the hell does Sasori want Deidara dead now, obviously he loves him?! You fucked up big time Pein!"

The leader gripped his aching cheek, Konan was the only person who would ever get away with hitting him like that, but she had a point. This whole thing was his fault, and in the end it had purely been for his amusement. He knew his blue haired lover would never forgive him if he didn't work this all out, Deidara was her best friend after all.

He sighed reaching up to cup Konan's chin, kissing her softly.

"You're right Dear, I'll go find Deidara and explain everything, you find Sasori and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

------------------------------------------------

Deidara felt a swelling sense of pride as he had walked away from the broken puppet master. He had asserted his new found dominance in a way he never thought possible, and best of all Sasori was slowly falling to pieces, just like he wanted.

He would make that asshole pay for what he had done, and just as he had said, he wouldn't stop until the puppet master understood his pain, his suffering. The bastard deserved far worse then what the blond had put him through, the redhead should have considered himself lucky.

With every inch of his being he loathed Sasori, the man he once looked up to, as his master, his teacher. It was true what they said, sex ruins everything, he wished silently that none of this had ever happened, if he could have just learned to keep his mouth shut, everything would be just the way it was.

Sasori treating him like shit, and basically hating him, while secretly he adored the puppet master.

Those days almost seemed innocent in comparison with what was happening in the present.

He tried his best to push such unpleasant thoughts out of his head as he made his way down the hallway to Itachi's room, after all he had promised the weasel a good time.

It was worth it when the older prideful man practically begged for it every second, with Itachi, it wasn't about anything but his gratification. He had experienced enough of the emotion of love, and look where it had gotten him. Nowhere, it had ended in nothing but heartbreak and hurt.

So why waste his time committing and loving someone, when all he really wanted was to get off?

Gently he opened the door to Itachi's room revealing a very naked and willing Uchiha on the other side.

"I hope you weren't too bored without me, un"

Itachi looked up shyly at the dominant blond, slinking seductively to the edge of his large bed, his hands wandering to grip his already throbbing hard on. Stroking himself in slow motions, hoping to please the bomber with his slutty display.

"I need you Deidara-sama!"

Deidara licked his lips in anticipation, this was going to be an interesting day for sure.

He was about to make his move, and step through the door, when he felt a light pressure on his shoulder, turning to see who would interrupt him at such a moment. He was met by the oddly glowing ringed eyes of Pein, who honestly was the last person he wanted touching him.

"Deidara, I need you to come with me, we need to talk"

The blond narrowed his eyes dangerously, how dare Pein come here and interrupt him demanding that they speak, he never wanted to speak to the redhead again.

"I Don't think we do, un, now if you'll kindly fuck off I'm busy"

Pein chuckled inwardly at the attitude the bomber was putting on, no wonder Sasori loved this kid so much. Grabbing a handful of that long golden hair, Pein wasn't going to give him a choice and roughly he was drug away from the open door, leaving a very confused Uchiha on the other side.

--------------------------------

More cliffhangers, unfortunatley I'm depressed and my muse is gone....plus I have school....all in all its just lame so next chap will be up soon I hope, I didn't want to keep you waiting...


	13. Apologize

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Naruto, I do NOT own Deidara, Sasori, ect.

**Warning!: **This story contains YAOI/Shounen-Ai If that offends you don't read it.

**AN:** I Just started my first term of collage....its lame, but I have a bitching sculpting class which is cool, so the updates may be a bit slow, I apologize in advance for how uber depressing this is going to get. Sorry for the short chapter, again, I just can't bring myself to end this on an uneven number (OCD is lame) next chapter will be extra raunchy for you I promise!

----------------

_She turns me on...She makes me real I have to....(Nine Inch Nails- Sunspots)  
_

Chapter 13- **Apologize (for the way I feel)**

**-------------**

Deidara was none too happy to say the least when he was roughly thrown haphazardly into a chair in Pein's office. He hadn't wanted to come here in the first place, why would he when he had such a willing and naked prize waiting for him down the hall?

This was bullshit, the only fathomable reason that Pein would want to talk to him in his eyes, would be to rub in his face what he had done with Sasori. That was all this was going to be, some new way to torture and make fun of him for his ignorance.

"What do you want, un!?"

"There is no need to be so rude, Deidara I simply want to talk to you"

Deidara crossed his arms over his chest, clearly displeased to be in the redheads presence. The next words he spoke came out almost a whisper, an angry muttered curse.

"The last thing I want is to talk to _you_, un"

Pein chuckled lowly to himself, such a defiant boy. He must have been such a pain for Sasori to break. Looking directly into the blonds azure eyes Pein chose his next words carefully.

"Are you happy with what you have done, Deidara?"

The blond looked confused to say the least.

"I mean, Itachi of course"

Deidara looked absently at Pein for a moment before shrugging, as if he really didn't care either way.

Pein sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Deidara, Itachi is what caused this whole mess in the first place"

That got the reaction Pein had wanted, as the blond stood up, grabbing him by the collar and inching dangerously closer.

"Don't blame other people for shit that is your fault, un! This is all your fault! You and that WHORE Sasori! YOU DID THIS!"

Pein, just laughed at Deidara's feeble attempts to intimidate him, pushing the younger man off of him and back into the chair with little effort.

"You Don't seem to understand, Itachi came to me earlier this week, and he told me what Sasori had done, it was only fitting that he be punished"

The blonds eyes widened as Pein continued his story, explaining every detail. Right down to what his demands had been, and Sasori's refusal, Sasori offering himself instead. It was at that moment that Deidara realized. It was no ones fault but his own.

He had to find Sasori, right now!

Pein only smiled as Deidara rushed out the door, problem solved.

-------------------------

Konan made her way down the hall, after stopping by the kitchen to get something to drink. Sucking someone off under a desk could really give a girl cotton mouth.

She stopped as she came to Sasori's door, raising her hand and rapping delicately on the hard wood. She stood for several minutes, gaining no answer. Suddenly she heard a loud crash on the other side of the door, she knocked again this time frantically.

Minutes passed again, no answer.

This time there was no crashing, there was no noise at all, just an eerie silence that seemed to consume the whole hallway. After a few more moments, Konan began to hear sobbing.

Without a second thought she kicked the door with all her might, it flew from its hinges with ease crashing to the ground a few feet short of the door frame.

-------------

Sasori just couldn't take it anymore.

All the lies, the betrayal, the stinging feeling in his chest.

Why did anyone like to feel?

It hurt, so much.

This was the exact reason he had made himself into what he was, this half human half puppet....monstrosity. In the end it was all just to be rid of the pain.

What could he do now? He was already inhuman. He slammed his hands down on the wooden desk in front of him, several of the vials of poison that rested on its surface crashing to the ground and breaking. The loud crashing caught his attention, looking to the mess on the floor with disgust he wrinkled his nose, rubbing his temples in frustration. All that hard work, gone.

Suddenly as he watched the broken glass the deadly liquid dripping from the mess and forming a small puddle on the floor, he knew what he could do. He knew exactly how to end this pain, oh holy gods! there was a way to end all of this stupid feeling!

Reaching into one of his desk drawers, he searched through several vials until he found the one he was looking for. The only poison he had ever made that would kill its victim painlessly. He had made it when he and Deidara had first become partners, in case he had ever needed to dispose of the blond personally. Thankfully he never had, and now it was here, all for him.

Pulling a syringe from the same drawer, he filled it slowly with the amber liquid, taking care to tap out all of the tiny air bubbles. Examining it, he smiled wondering why he hadn't simply come to this solution sooner, it was only logical. He silently blamed Deidara for that one, taking away his reason, that is.

He wanted to laugh, to giggle with joy and exuberance, but all that escaped him was a strangled noise. It sounded more like a chocked sob, than a laugh.

Bringing the syringe to his heart he gently pricked the needle into his flesh, his thumb pressing the plunger down. He almost felt warm as the deadly amber liquid seeped into his bloodstream, he could feel it resonating throughout his veins, lulling him into a deep sleep. It was like art, dying, like a bittersweet symphony of defeat, an opera of lost hope. It was beautiful. Finally he could be free.

Suddenly the door flew off of its hinges. He didn't care, he could barely move anymore anyway, the poison was supposed to take a couple hours, but injected straight into the heart, he only had minutes left. Turning his head slowly he smiled up into the worried face before him. Konan looked terrified at the scene before her.

"Heh...Konan...tell...tell Deidara...goodbye for me..tell him...that I still loved him.. I'm sorry..I"

Everything went black before he could even finish talking, this was it. This was the end of Akasuna No Sasori, it was a shame that something so trivial as love was what finally killed him. He could have laughed at the irony.

----------

Konan was shocked as the door fell and the scene before her unfolded. Entering the room, she found Sasori hunched over on the floor leaning against his large bed, a spent syringe protruding from his chest. The moment she saw him, she knew what he had done. She rushed quickly over to now unconscious puppet master, he looked peaceful and serene, a smile spread on his lips.

When he had asked her to tell Deidara that he loved him, she had almost broken into tears. She knew she had to find the antidote, Sasori had to live! He and Deidara had to work this out, they had to make up, it was obvious to everyone that they loved each other. This had to be a happy ending, it couldn't end like this!

Speeding over to Sasori's desk she pulled out several different antidote vials, hoping that one of them would work and counteract whatever he had injected himself with. Choosing one of the vials, she loaded another syringe she rushed back to the redhead and without hesitation stabbed it into his chest.

Deidara was terrified when he came to Sasori's door and saw that it had been kicked in. His heart was racing as he crossed the threshold and into the room, where he saw Konan, hunched over an unconscious Sasori. Immediately he knew what the puppet master had done. Rushing over to the puppet master he knelled on the ground next to him, tears threatening his vision, how would he say he was sorry now!

No!

God damnit no!

Instinctively, he picked up the discarded vial that laid next to the redhead, inspecting it he knew exactly what the poison had been. Rushing past Konan he began tearing through the drawers of Sasori's desk.

Fuck! Where the hell had Sasori put that antidote!

ha!

He could have jumped for joy as he came upon the vial he was looking for, popping it open and rushing back to the man he loved, pushing Konan out of the way. He put the vial to his own lips, holding the bitter tasting liquid in his mouth, before crashing his lips against Sasori's. Forcing the unconscious redhead to swallow all of it.

Wrapping his arms around the scorpion, all he could do was wait for the effects of the antidote to start. He held Sasori close, running his hands through the short fiery hair he had missed so much, he could feel tears brimming in his eyes, and he didn't care. Was it a crime to cry while the man you loved was dying in your arms?

He could feel Sasori start to breathe a little more evenly, and his heart skipped a beat. He had to make it, he had to live!

"Please.....please wake up"

He let his face fall to rest on the redheads shoulder, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"heh...I didn't think you'd cry over me like a woman, brat"

Deidara's teary cerulean eyes snapped up to meet the intense honey eyes of his master.

Thank god, that snide comment told him that Sasori was going to be okay. He was pushed back to the ground as Sasori stood up, still a little wobbly from the poison.

"What did you come here for anyways, brat I thought you had made it pretty clear that you hate me"

Deidara looked up from where he had fallen on the floor, a look in his eyes, almost as if he knew everything. Almost as though he blamed himself.

"I....I'm..so sorry Master,un!" he stood slowly opening his arms to embrace the puppet master, and pulling him close.

"It's my fault, I saw you with Pein...and...I just...I should have let you explain, un. And so I...it was stupid..."

"I love you, Sasori."

Sasori could feel tears threatening his own vision. Finally this was all going to be solved, everything was going to be alright.

"I forgive you Deidara, and I love you too"

Konan could have squealed, this was such a kodak moment.

----------------

Yay! no cliffhanger! soo yeah in chapter 14 you will have you some hot make up sex! woot~!

Love to you all,

Brat


	14. it Burns Inside of Me

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Naruto, I do NOT own Deidara, Sasori, ect.

**Warning!: **This story contains YAOI/Shounen-Ai If that offends you don't read it.

**AN: **I was re-reading through all of the reviews you guys left me for this, and giggling like a psycho. I am a sadistic bitch....Anyways I'm sorry this took so long, mid-terms and shit like that, plus Lolita has been distracting me (Sending Brat links to good Loli boy hentai is optional, but does make her cock hard, hence more fanfiction) That and well....other stuff like Fallout 3...and gingers....I have a problem...

----------------------------

_You're the only reason that I remain unfrozen, suppose it stands to reason that you would turn on me, you're so solid, you're so solid( Sober, Muse)_

Chapter 14- **It burns inside of me**

**-----------------------  
**

Sasori had spent the last few days forced to lay in bed all day, by his blond lover. Who was still worried about the redheads condition, despite the fact that the puppet master swore he felt better, and that he was fine.

He had been a bit nauseous and sick for about a day after his attempted suicide, the mixture of antidotes throwing his system off balance a little, but he had been fine within a few hours, four days later and he was growing impatient, and needless to say, bored of laying around all day, and being fussed over he wasn't a damned child.

Deidara walked cautiously back into Sasori's room, still a bit unsure of weather the older man had really forgiven him. He wouldn't have, even if the whole thing had been a terrible misunderstanding, he deserved to be punished for his actions.

Walking through the door, he balanced the small bowl of soup precariously on his forearm, closing the door behind him, and walking over to the irate looking bedridden puppet master.

"Here you are Master, I thought maybe you were getting hungry, un"

Sasori looked spitefully up at the blond, taking the bowl gently and beginning to eat in silence. It was annoying that the bomber had so easily seemingly returned to his submissive ways, sometimes the scorpion wondered about the younger mans mental state, he could be horridly bi-polar.

That seemingly sweet and submissive uke, becoming a psychotic and aggressive seme in only a matter of moments, somehow Sasori almost blamed himself.

He sighed as he sipped at his soup, at least now that things had been uncomplicated, they could finally start on the complicated task of repairing the damage that had been done to their relationship.

Sure, Sasori forgave Deidara for what he had done. He understood perfectly well what the younger man must have been feeling when he saw him with Pein. He had experienced the same feeling when he had seen the blond exiting the Uchiha's room, and he hadn't even witnessed what had gone on behind the closed door.

He could only imagine the rage, and the anguish it must have caused his lover. Even if he forgave Deidara, he was finding it hard not to feel like a piece of shit for subjecting the younger man to such painful feelings, scars were one thing, but scars on the heart were much harder to heal.

He knew that Deidara was blaming himself for all of what happened, Pein had most likely made the blond believe it had all been his fault, why else would he be refusing to look the scorpion in the eyes?

Finishing his food, the silence still thick in the air, Sasori set his bowl on to the nightstand looking up to Deidara, a serious look in his eyes.

"Deidara, Come here"

The blond inched slowly closer to the bed standing meekly in front of the redhead his eyes downcast to the floor.

The same stern look on his face Sasori gently patted the bed next to him.

"Sit"

The bomber winced at the demanding tone in the puppet masters voice, but delicately did as he was told taking a seat on the bed next to the older man.

Immediately, the smaller man grabbed his arm, dragging him downwards into a tight hug, the blond was surprised, but quickly meted into the embrace.

"How many times do I have to say that I forgive you, before you believe me Deidara?"

The blond still would not meet his masters gaze, he was ashamed of himself. He had caused the man he loved, to attempt to take his own life, how could he not feel ashamed?

Sasori sighed, cupping Deidara's chin gently.

"Look at me"

Still, Deidara refused silently. Sasori was beginning to grow tired of the blonds submissive but defiant behavior, roughly he grabbed a handful of the bombers long hair, tugging it in impatience.

"I said LOOK at me, Deidara"

Slowly, Deidara raised his eyes to look at the man before him. The look in Sasori's honey orbs, loving but stern.

"I forgive you, I love you"

Without another word, Sasori leaned close to Deidara claiming his lips in a rough kiss, he had missed the taste of the younger man desperately. Deidara moaned against the scorpions lips, parting his to let Sasori's tongue invade and re-explore his mouth.

He couldn't help but moan as Sasori's other hand joined its partner, tangling in his hair, yanking and pulling his body closer to Sasori's. The others arousal was obvious to both of them, they needed each other.

Almost in a frenzy Sasori ripped Deidara's thin shirt from his body, his hands swiftly moving to remove his pants as well. Putting a hand to his already bare chest, Deidara stopped him.

Moving himself quickly downwards, pulling the covers off of the puppet master, before hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his pants removing the scorpions boxers along with the other unwanted article.

Wrapping his hand gently around the redheads arousal, he brought the leaking appendage to his lips, kissing the tip softly. Smiling as Sasori shivered, he parted his lips his tongue darting out to gently lick the head of the puppet masters manhood. The way Sasori would yank on his hair every time he moaned sending chills through his spine.

This was what he had been missing with Itachi, this electricity, this fire. It was passion, it was love.

Forcibly, he was removed from his position, Sasori using his hair to drag him back to eye level.

Deidara whimpered in anticipation as soft lips kissed the nape of his neck gently, only to reveal teeth moments later. More chills wracking his body as they sunk into the tender flesh, moving along his jaw gently to nip at his ear.

"I_'m going to rid you of the scent of that bastard, even if I have to tear it from your skin_"

The sound of Sasori's silken voice as he whispered softly into his ear, drove the chills in his body insane.

"Please.....Master"

Sasori's eyes darkened, quickly he pinned Deidara to the mattress beneath him, swiftly removing the blonds pants. Deidara's heart began to beat furiously as Sasori kept his eyes on him, forcing his legs apart and lowering his head to the sensitive areas below.

Deidara squeaked in surprise as teeth pierced the tender flesh of his inner thigh, his squeak soon turning into a shrill moan as they sunk deeper.

Kissing the small indents he left with his teeth Sasori moved to face the blonds erection. grabbing it roughly, and swirling his tongue teasingly on the tip. Gently, he scrapped his teeth along the head, chuckling as Deidara's cries grew louder.

"This is mine, do you understand?" He asked, the hand around the blonds arousal giving a rough squeeze. Deidara nodded.

"Yes Master, un"

Sasori returned to his ministrations, sucking and nipping at the blonds arousal. Using the younger mans distraction to his advantage, he used the opportunity to push two fingers roughly into the blonds entrance. Deidara couldn't stifle the cries caught somewhere between agony and bliss that escaped his lips, it hurt so much it almost pushed him over the edge.

Sitting up slowly, Sasori continued thrusting his fingers into the bomber, reaching over to his nightstand he grabbed one of the few cock rings that littered it's surface.

"I'm not nearly done with you, Deidara, I can't have you spoiling my fun early"

Deidara hissed as the cold metal came into contact with the swollen flesh of his member, Sasori's warm hand a welcome sensation as it wrapped around his shaft, pumping him slowly.

Deidara was overwhelmed, his vision was getting hazy, and breathing seemed so much more difficult, this was intense. He had to struggle to find his voice.

"M-master....i-i-inside...n-eed...you, u-un!"

Sasori chuckled, his grip on Deidara's member tightening, his pace quickening.

"I didn't hear the magic word"

Deidara took a deep breath.

"PLEASE!"

Sasori loved the feeling of control, he was a puppet master after all, manipulation was his specialty. Removing his fingers from his lover, his free hand turning the younger man onto his side. Spreading the blonds legs apart, he pressed against his entrance, rubbing the puckered hole teasingly before quickly and roughly pushing inside.

Placing his leg over Sasori's shoulder, Deidara thrust desperately against Sasori's sheathed erection, his hips bucking uncontrollably into the hand that was still stroking his aching cock. Deidara's thrusts were erratic compared to Sasori's, who was enjoying how desperate his younger lover was. Slowly he thrust roughly into the blond, keeping a hard and steady pace.

Deidara couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to cum. But something about that look in Sasori's eyes said to him that this was far from over.

Suddenly. the hand stroking him stopped, as Sasori withdrew from him. Deidara whimpered at the loss, he had wanted Sasori to cum inside of him, he needed to feel that hot sticky substance fill him up.

He moaned as a hand grabbed at his hair again, dragging his face downwards to meet Sasori's still throbbing erection. The scorpion holding his chin to keep him in place as he stroked his own member. In a matter of seconds, the hand holding his chin moved to his right eye, prying it open so that it was impossible for the bomber to blink.

Sasori moaned loudly almost growling as he came, Deidara whimpering as his eye was hit dead on, Sasori's fingers releasing their grip on his face as the redhead smeared his cock a crossed it.

Deidara blinked his eye tearing up, irritated from what Sasori had just done. He wore a look on his face that clearly stated, "why?"

He didn't even need to ask, Sasori beat him to it.

"Because you deserved it"

Deidara looked pathetically up at Sasori, cum running down his cheek.

"Master?"

Sasori shook his head, as if he already knew what the blond was going to ask.

"We aren't done yet, I'd hate to see that...delicious....hard cock of yours go to waste, don't you agree?"

Deidara's eyes lit up mischievously, he knew where this was headed. He shuddered the pain in his cock intensifying as Sasori teasingly rubbed his ass against it.

"Make me forget what he did to me"

Without question, Deidara put his fingers to his own lips sucking them lightly before trailing them downwards, rubbing lightly against the scorpions entrance before thrusting inside slowly. Deidara was surprised at how easily his fingers slipped past the tight ring of muscle, deciding he didn't need to waste much time preparing the older man, he made quick work of it.

Positioning himself and quickly thrusting into the redhead.

Sasori almost instantly flipping Deidara onto his bac, riding him hard. His hips rocking frantically, Deidara barely even had to move and it seemed Sasori could care less if he was doing all the work. Deidara began clawing furiously at the puppet masters back, his hips, any skin he could get a hold of. The pain in his loins was overwhelming.

He couldn't stand this anymore, shoving the redhead off of him and down to the bed, he ripped the cock ring off of himself, shooting his seed onto Sasori's stomach and thighs.

Collapsing to the bed, exhausted Deidara smiled.

Sasori moved closer, wrapping his arms around the blond pressing their bodies closely together, not caring what sort of bodily fluids they were covered in.

"I Forgive you, love"

Deidara chuckled sleepily.

"Alright, un. I Belive you"

--------------------------------------------------

And thats all! Finally! wooo!

Yeah, Deidara sure did see Sasori coming, lol literally. I Blame My Kisame for that one, him and all that god damed hentai.

One year, and I finished it! Now I just have to work on those other fics....


End file.
